Tentacle Classroom
by Mrotrax
Summary: Before the year starts, Nagisa comes across something that will change everything for him. For good or worse, however, is to be seen. This story is being co-developed by DragonReaperKing. Strong, slightly perverted, eventual badass Nagisa! Read and review, would ye kindly?
1. Chance discovery Time

Tentacle Time

Before the year starts, Nagisa stumbles across something that will change his life: Tentacles! Will follow canon mostly, but be prepared for dark, pervy and hilarious subject matter. KayoNagi, other couples to be decided later.

This story is being co-developed by DragonReaperKing,

 **Chapter 1: Opportunity time**

Nagisa Shiota was not an average boy by any means: he was short for his age of 13, had blue hair, a weak frame, did not seem gifted in any matter despite being in the top school in Japan…the list was a long one. If anything, the most noteworthy thing about him was his girly appearance.

It was certainly something his mother Hiromi never let him forget; making keep his hair long so she could braid and comb it however she pleased, forcing him to wear a dress and act like her pretty perfect princess…and if he ever slipped up in that act, she'd make him regret it with a terrifying lecture/growl over how he didn't know anything and should've been born a girl like she wanted.

One might ask why Nagisa didn't run away from her to live with his father. He actually had tried to the day his parents separated, but a chair to the head had ended that. An act she had somehow pinned on his father in the eyes of the neighbors and some police officers who had noticed how lovely she was for a mother.

And, like many in abusive relationships, Nagisa would give the same answer: When things were good, they were REALLY good. His mother cooked him wonderful meals, acknowledged he existed (unlike at school ever since his best/only friend was suspended) and provided he studied, allowed him to follow his interests. Heck, when she had the time she tried to help him…if only so that if he ever acted out of place, she could mix in some guilt-tripping into her rants.

It was like his father said, when she got into those moods it was best to just do as she demanded. That way, everyone won and she didn't flip out.

But that wouldn't do him much good now: On his way home from school this day, Nagisa had been jumped by Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu, the class bullies. They'd made him do their homework. Then some of the students from the Main Buliding came along and mocked him from being sent to Class-E on the mountain. And THEN a perverted old man who didn't believe he was a boy had stalked him alongside some of the aforementioned students.

As was expected to anyone in this situation, the boy had done the most reasonable choice of action and run as fast and as far as he could with his pitiful frame.

It had taken a full hour to lose the crowd chasing him, and then it had occurred to Nagisa that he had run so fast he had no idea where he was. And it was getting dark.

"This day could not possibly get any worse." He sighed.

Just then, the ground shook slightly, and Nagisa spied an explosion a couple of minutes away. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that would shake him to the core for many years to come:

The Moon suddenly went from full to a Crescent.

"I retract my previous statement." Nagisa said quietly.

How many natural disasters would be caused be this? WHAT had caused this? HOW? WHY? These and many other questions raced through the boy's brain before suddenly, the ground shook again, from the sight of the previous explosion .Nagisa turned in time to see something leave the spot and zoom up skywards. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look, but couldn't make anything out.

Now, as hard as it may be to believe, in spite of everything the was bad in his life, Nagisa was, at the end of the day, a nice guy. Quiet and unassuming yes, but nice. He wouldn't wish horrible harm on anyone and felt a need to help out whenever he could. So when it became apparent to him he was apparently the only one who saw the explosion, he decided to make his way over

As he made his way to the spot, ignoring the shocked crowds of people seeing the moon gone, the boy pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Karma?"

"Yeah, Nagisa? What's up?" A normally relaxed and snarky voice asked. "Are seeing this?"

"I actually saw it. Listen, if my mom calls, lie and say I'm staying the night at your place."

"…Nagisa, did you get in trouble again?" Karma asked, with the bluenette immediately visualizing a smirk on his face.

"Um…yeah." The boy admitted.

"Bullies or pervs?"

"Both."

"Yeesh, you are hopeless without me, huh?"

"Well, just two more weeks." Nagisa pointed out. "So…can you?"

"Sure, buddy." Karma smiled. "We still up for that movie next Friday?"

"As long as 'She who must be obeyed's' schedule doesn't change."

"Hey, where are you? My dad and I can come pick you up."

"Once I figure that out, I'll let you know." Nagisa sighed as he began struggling up a hill that brought him closer to the explosion site. "Talk to you later."

"Later, buddy."

The call ended and Nagisa let out a sigh at the distance he still had to go.

"And suddenly, having classes on a mountain pays off."

AC

It took Nagisa half an hour to reach the sight of the explosion. The once tall building, which he'd never seen before, was now little more than an outline with destruction and rubble within.

There were papers scattered everywhere, and none of them filled Nagisa with a sense of calm:

Human body charts, some with lines pointing to veins or showing unnaturally long body parts, complex equations and formulas….some of the papers were stained in blood. Luckily, Nagisa did not find any bodies.

"Well, at least I checked." He mused before he felt and heard something roll nearby him. Looking down, he saw a vial of some fluid. Giving the area a quick look around, he picked it up to have a better look.

Nagisa wasn't sure why, but the fluid inside both intrigued him and made him wary. Far more than whenever his mother was around.

The glint of a computer screen next grabbed his attention, and Nagisa then glanced over to the computer and quickly scanned the contents:

 _From the notes of Kotarō Yanagisawa:_

 _As part of our project to develop a new source of energy with Anti-Matter within humans, therefore hopefully creating stronger and smarter beings, we used the subject G.O.D as the guinea pig of our tests to see if the human body can even hold and harness the energy._

 _For the sake of anyone reading this who may not be as intellectual gifted as myself and my colleges, or whoever is taking over, allow a brief explanation/ reminder:_

 _Antimatter is formed of antiparticles which have the same mass as particles but with opposite charge. For example while a proton has a positive charge, an antiproton has a negative charge, and while an electron has a negative charge, a positron (antiparticle of electron) has a positive charge._

 _Like how an electron and a proton form a Hydrogen atom, an antiproton and a positron can form an Antihydrogen atom. Antimatter in form of anti-atoms is extremely difficult to produce, but anti-particles can be produced by particles accelerators. If antimatter and matter encounter each other, both will be annihilated and there will be energy given out during the process in accord with the equation E = mc2._

 _Now for what we learnt:_

 _Anti-Matter injected into the human body has yielded extraordinary results: increased elasticity with the human cells and the development of tentacles. These tentacles are impossibly strong and nearly indestructible, granting the wielder a potentially impenetrable defense. Test results show that only one material, not unlike rubber, can damage them, although in the case of the subject, regeneration from remaining cells is possible._

 _The Anti-Matter also seems to boost strength both mentally and physically, and give incredible speed. Had things gone better, we would've done a before and after analysis of the subject before and after the injection._

 _However, in mass doses the anti-matter proves to be too volatile for an orbital body to contain for more than a year at the most, as the destruction of the moon via mouse with anti-matter in its body shows. This is also due to the cell division eventually stopping after a certain duration._

 _For the sake of the world, subject G.O.D will be eliminated, lest he destroy the earth._

Nagisa took another look at the fluid and went over what he'd read.

If what this Kotarō Yanagisawa wrote was true, there was a good chance this little vial could help him out. He'd be smarter, stronger, faster…

But what about the planet? He mused. Then he realized that this was only one vial, the subjects had had far more in their bodies! And it obviously didn't kill them getting Anti-Matter in.

It was almost like a sci-fi movie or manga…..and this was real life. He couldn't….

But then again, what did he have to loose?

"I don't know about this G.O.D…" Nagisa said to himself. "But…maybe just a little bit…."

He couldn't see any other samples of this stuff; or any needles that he knew could be safe. It went against his better judgement, but Nagisa took off the top of the vial and took a tiny sip of what was inside.

It tasted awful, and he slipped the vial into his jacket and dashed away before anyone else saw him. He'd make his way back into town, call Karma and then spend the night with the Akabane's.

The blue haired boy had been in such a hurry to leave, he had failed to notice three sets eyes watching him….

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Please offer suggestions on where to take the story from here, but know this; for at least until Assassination Island, I plan on having Nagisa trying to keep his tentacles a secret from the majority of the cast.**

 **Have a good one and happy holidays!**

 **Preview of Next chapter:**

 _Tentacle Tip #1: Tentacles hurt. A LOT!_

 _Tip #1.5: Observe new Teacher and find weaknesses_

 _Tip #2: No more Mr. Punching Bag…as soon as new body limits figured out._


	2. Testing Tentacles 1 of 4

**Tentacle Testing Time #1 of 4**

It was a good thing that the moon had been destroyed over the break and that the Akabanes were on such good terms with Hiromi Shiota; it had given Nagisa some time to adapt to what came the next afternoon:

After coming home and being nearly smothered in worried hugs by his mother, who had been told 'what had happened to make her son run so far away from home', Nagisa went to bed, feigning some exhaustion from trauma. Hiromi had said she understood and left him a meal to heat up later before going to work. Heck, she was so relieved she even allowed him not to put on a dress.

All in all, after the heck that had transpired yesterday, Nagisa was a happy boy.

So he was disappointed it didn't stay when, after an hour or so of rest, Nagisa had been awoke by the sharpest sting he'd ever felt in his life. Stifling a scream on pain, he leapt from his bed and dashed to the mirror, where he saw them:

Four thin, string-like tentacles floating behind him, cringing as they did so. When it finally dawned on him what was happening, they grew slightly more visible and steeled their movements.

Covering his mouth to keep himself from screaming, Nagisa saw the tentacles move as if they were freaking out as well. He began to dread what would happen if anyone saw him like this and wished he'd never gone to that site…

The sharp sting returned and when Nagisa's eyes opened from grimacing, he saw that the tentacles were gone.

"Oh…just a dre…" He started only for his shoulder to sting as a tentacle came to wipe the sweat from his brow before retreating into his shoulder again.

Spying a sheet of paper and grabbing his pen, Nagisa quickly jotted down a note:

 _Tentacle Tip #1: Summoning and bringing out tentacles hurts! A lot!_

He then added a sub-note:

 _Tentacles react in sync with thoughts. Be very careful._

His other shoulder suddenly burst, and the tentacle moved like a finger admonishing a naughty child before disappearing.

If Nagisa had to make an example, it was like having a finger broken while getting a massive sliver; bearable compared to other measures of pain, but not pleasant.

Splashing some cold water on his face AFTER grabbing the towel in hopes it would keep the tentacles from coming out (and it did), Nagisa dried off his face and then returned to his room.

He then saw that in his rush to the bathroom, he'd knocked over his dresser and bookshelf, both of which weighed more than him.

No soon had he thought of setting them back up, did the tentacles in his shoulders reappear and push them both up with some strain. This got the boy's attention; he'd have needed Karma's help to get those back up….but his tentacles seemed to be able to do he deed without trouble.

He then noticed that he was a little tired, but nowhere near as much as he would've been if he'd done it himself. Looking at the paper, he jotted down another note:

 _Tentacle Tip #2: Tentacles are individually roughly as strong as I am._

With that in mind, an idea crossed Nagisa's mind….Soon he'd be able to stand up to the bullies!

But then he'd have to explain the tentacles.

Never mind.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the still mostly vial of whatever he'd ingested the previous night. Recalling the notes, h realized that if he could do this such with barely a sip…imagine what would happen if he'd downed the whole thing?

If only he'd known he'd soon see….

"Think I better hold onto this for a while." He said to himself, putting in the back of his desk drawer. "May come in handy later."

Besides, he didn't want to risk becoming addicted to that stuff if he could help it.

The boy then flopped back onto his bed, his tentacles reaching at the ceiling of his room and touching the roof for a few minutes. He then got bored and willed them to return to his back.

The pain was already becoming more tolerable.

XXX

It was now time to head back to school, and our hero was dreading it.

Back to gender confusion, bullies, indifferent classmates, apathetic teachers…

Well, that last one wasn't 100% true: Ms. Yukimura was a grand teacher who cared about her students and helped them whenever she could…bit considering that Class-E was the dropout/loser class….

Karma would be coming along shortly, but until then, the boy had no friends to speak to or hang out with the few times his mother, now back to her usual mindset, let him have free time.

Making his way to his desk, his hair down as always, Nagisa tuned out Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu's onslaught of names and fake hoots. He turned his attention to the outside sky; the sun was shining brightly and the grass was green and serene…In a way, having his classes up on a mountain were a bit of a treat, if he had this scenery.

His was brought out of his voice by a voice he'd never heard before; a chipper, happy one:

"Here, let me take a look at that."

Nagisa tensed as he felt his hair being pulled back…but not forcefully like he usually felt. It was being lifted gently…like his mother did.

"Wait a second…"

His hair still in the hands of this unknown person, Nagisa felt it being bunched together. Oh lord…Not the cow or ponytails! When he no longer felt hands on his hair, Nagisa glanced up and was amazed at what he saw:

His long hair was now in two bunches, like pom-poms on the side of his head. Or…horns.

He liked this look.

"There we go."

He then turned to see his benefactor, and was surprised at what he saw.

She was…cute. Green hair in a cat like way, wearing a grey school uniform for girls….and shorter than him.

Who was this girl? He'd never seen her before.

"My name's is Kaede Kayano." She beamed, as if reading his mind.

"…Nagisa Shiota." He responded. "Are you new?"

"Yeah." Kayano shrugged. "I just moved here, and my family's been travelling so my grades slipped."

Oh, that explained it.

"Well…thank you." He smiled. "Never thought of this style before."

Kayano simply smiled

"You're welcome. Hey, can we be friends? I don't really know anyone else, and you seem nice."

Her words took him for a loop.

She wanted to be friends? With him?

….

He gave her a smile and a nod.

And just like that, Nagisa Shiota had a second best friend.

Just then the door slid open, and in walked three people on dark suits, followed by the single strangest…being that any of the students had ever seen:

His skin was lemon yellow, his eyes beady and white and he had no visible nose. He wore the uniform of a scholar or graduate with a moon tie and his smile was both the biggest and happiest that anyone had ever seen. But the most stand out of his features?

Tentalces. Many, many tentacles. Two with two fingers, the rest regular.

"Good morning students." The being smiled. "I'm your new teacher. I'm also the one who blew up the moon and. I look forward to an exciting year with you. Oh, and before I forget…You'll also have to kill me by the end of the year."

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **A short little chapter; adapting the first chapter/episode is proving to take longer than I anticipated. I'll try to upload something tomorrow or on Monday.**

 **Now, for two questions. Who among you readers would like to see NagiKay happen sooner than in canon? The important moments will stull happen, don't worry.**

 **Secondly, should Nagisa's tentacles have any 'special' features? How should they affect him beyond the usual 'perviness' (which will soon see in the chapter after next).**


	3. Koro Sensei Time

Before we begin, a huge shout out to ViperTimeline for helping this chapter come together.

 **Koro-Sensei Time**

' _There are so many things wrong with this picture…'_ Nagisa thought to himself when he went over what was going on:

The being that had destroyed the moon….and was planning to do the same to earth in one year…was now his teacher…and he expected his students to kill him before they graduated.

The leader of the men in suits, dubbing himself Karasama, explained that the students had been chosen to do what the world militaries could not: become assassins and kill this thing with incredible speed and a habit of trimming eyebrows emacluately.

' _Mom and him woul get along fine…'_ Nagisa thought to himself.

"Um, excuse me?" Mimura asked. "You can't really expect us to kill this alien, do you..?"

"A TUT, TUT, TUT, TUT! I AM AN EARTHLING BORN AND RAISED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" The new teacher shouted in anger.

"I can't really go into details." Karasama explained. "But let me tell you, do this and you get 10 billion yen."

Nagisa could almost hear the sounds of a cash register.

So now, on top of developing superpowers, he had to not only graduate with marks in the top 50 (or so his mother 'suggested'), but also kill this new teacher for the chance for all the money he'd ever need for life.

And that made him realize:

' _What happened to Yukimura-sensei?'_

If anyone else shared that thought, they kept it to themselves.

XXX

It's just a normal Thursday morning. People go to work, students go to their school, birds are chirping and flowers are blooming….

And now for Nagisa and his class, it was time to trying to kill their new teacher.

Just a normal morning for Class 3-E. That's all.

XXX

Class 3-E was quiet. Their fingers were fidgeting, holding guns, ready to blow someone away. Unfortunately, the bulllets can't kill a normal human; their no differnet than rubber bullets or Nerf darts.

But who said their target are normal?

Just then the door slid open. A yellow tentacle monster, their new teacher, took to his desk and immediately began homeroom.

"Stand!" Nagisa ordered nervously.

Immediately everybody rose from their seats, each of them pointing a gun at the teacher.

"Bow!", and they all start e teacher casually proceeds to checking attendance, waving lazily to the students, nonchalantly avoiding the rapid wave of gunfire.

"Good morning." He greeted. "Fire all you like—I'll just be taking attendance."

He literally darted around the classroom. But in this speed, people think he is teleporting continuity in mere seconds.

When attendance was finished, they all stop firing and gasped for air. Firing guns takes a lot out of teenagers.

"You are way too fast! How can we land a bullet on you ?!" Maehara, the class pretty boy, complained.

"Despite having a maximum speed of Mach 20, I'm still vulnerable to BBs bullets! Still, not a single bullet hit its mark. Your holding, angle and speed are too simple or slow!" The teacher scolded them.

The students groaned. The teacher sighed lightly.

"You have to be more inventive, or you guys couldn't kill me. Methods that rely on sheer numbers lack any individual thought, aren't always affective. I'll say it once more in the place of the Ministry of Defense: From now until your graduation, you have to kill me, or the Earth will blow up. Now, clean the room so we can start our lesson."

With a groan the students did as they were told.

 _"Note for myself: his speed is incredible. Can't shoot him with the guns the ministry_ _gave us_." Nagisa thought as he rubbed the back of his neck while sweeping up his rounds.

His neck was hurting like hell, as if the tentacles are trying to get out regardless of whether or not he wanted them to. He was trying his best to keep it down and not draw attention (being successful in that regard), but the stinging grew more and more intense whenever the teacher was in area.

That could not be a coincidence.

With his section nearly done, Nagisa took out one of two notepads he had taken to carry with him at all times and jotted down the following note:

 _Tentacle tip #3: Tentacles seem to react in the presence of other tentacles._

He doubted that would be useful in the ways of assassination, but when you're going up against a super-being and figuring out how your own powers work, you could never be too careful. And he didn't make it this far in life without Karma by taking chances.

Nagisa then felt a delicate hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Kaede giving him a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Nagisa?" She asked. "You've been rubbing your neck like crazy."

Nagisa let out a grateful sigh.

"I just slept on it funny." He lied. "Nothing to worry about, Kaede."

"If you say so…" Kaede shrugged.

XXX

Suprisingly, Nagisa found that he understood all the lessons the new teacher taught very well. In his old class, he just understood not even half of it or keep up to make notes.

Now everything just…flowed. English was becoming fun and almost second nature to him, Math and Science were beginning to sound like common sense, and Home Economics was almost boring, he wished for everything to cook faster and could already think of several suggestions that seemed sound to him.

Maybe the drug improved his intelligence as well…?

 _Tentacle Tip #4: My intelligence seems to be increasing as well. Investigate further._

"Hey, Nagisa." Keade whispered, getting his attention.

"Crescent moon's out, even though it's daytime." She pointed out. "Neat huh?"

He had to admit, there was something nice about seeing the moon out in broad daylight. Still a little weird, but nice.

"Make a wish." Keade smiled

Since the moon shattered, a new trend had popped up; wishing upon the moon instead of the stars, since it was always available to see.

Nagisa hadn't given it much thought until now….What should he wish for?

What did he want?

Turning his attention back to the lecture with Kaede, now jotting down notes with a smile on her face, he gave her a lookover through the corner of his eye.

She was so darn cute…

"Shi-hi hi hi…." He giggled to himself as his eyes closed and a grin overtook his face, just as his nostrils cracked.

He then realized what he was doing. From the corner of his eyes, he realized no one had seen or heard him…

 _No! Stop that!_ He told himself as he clamped his mouth over his nose and mouth as if he were thinking, only to notice how the blood from his nose had cartoonishly begun drooping and to his horror, a tiny tentacle had come poked out of his finger. He quickly willed it back…..

Then the wish popped in his head.

' _I wish Kaede and I will be friends no matter what happens.'_

XXX

Nagisa was standing over his desk with his notebook and eating the sandwhich he'd bought when Terasaka and his gang came.

"Hey, Nagisa." Terasaka said, pointing his finger at the door. "Come with us. It's time to put our assassination plan into action."

Right, the plan. He'd almost forgotten. Nagisa nodded and came along.

While the teacher travels to China for lunch (still trying to figure that out), the three tough-looking students plot with Nagisa a seemingly fool-proof attempt based on a few observations.

Nagisa mused how no one ever had faith in him and the class, a bunch of misfits exiled in an old mountaintop campus struggling to keep up with the school. He then noticed something: the plan involved a toy version of the weapon they were using. Not a real one. The Ministry had offered those….and yet these three were determined to go through with the plan using the toy version over the real one.

He was about to point this out when Terasaka reminded him of their place. Feeling discouraged, he agreed to carry out the plan.

"When the shit hits the fan, the pouch will be necessary." Terasaka said. "Just don't screw up, Nagisa."

Figures the only time the trio of bullies wouldn't be picking on him was when he did this for them. And the claimed to be his betters….He could probably DESTORY them with his tentacles, it would take so little effort: all he had to do was think and the tentacles did it.

Nagisa thought about the moment he read the transfer paper and when Mr. Ono called him 'unteachable', blaming him for a bad report. Everybody treated him like a wimp ever since he was moved into Class 3-E and without Karma there to scare them off….

Clutching his fists at the memories and keeping the tentacles regined in, Nagisa steeled his look as he tore through his lunch. He had always been the runt; of his family, of his class….

But soon, he would get stronger; he wouldn't be weak anymore.

No more Mr. Punching Bag…as soon as he got his new body limits figured out and understood the limits of his tentacles, that was it.

The boy was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the giant yellow octopus coming his way. Only when the wind hit his face, he looked up.

"I'm back!" the octopus said.

"H-Hello, sir…" Nagisa stammered, then noticing his teacher had not come back empty handed. "What's with the missile?"

"A souvenir. The Self-Defense Force was waiting for me in the Sea of Japan.", the teacher said nonchalantly. Nagisa sweat-dropped.

"I-It must be terrible, being a target."

"Not at all. You know you're powerful when everyone has it in for you. Now let's begin fifth period."

"Yes, sir." Nagisa mumbled.

 _He doesn't understand._ Nagisa thought.

If you're everyone's assassination target that means they all acknowledge your power. A creature like that wouldn't understand what it's like being unworthy of anyone's expectations or fear, or even their recognition…After all... this teacher can't see me, either.

"I miss Yukimura-sensei.'' Nagisa said to himself, dragging himself back to his desk.

XXX

They began their fifth period. After reading some essays and practicing their grammar, the teacher asked them to compose a short poem to go along with their theme, the final line is "was tentacles all along."

 _Huh. It will be a weird poem, indeed. I might asking my tentacles about this._ Nagisa thought.

He wasn't completely sure how he'd reached the conclusion, but the blue-haired boy was certain that his tentacles might have some semblance of a will of their own; a will that wanted him to be safe and happy.

"When you're finished, bring them to me. I'm looking for proper grammar, and whether you've conveyed the tentacle's beauty." Just then, the teacher spouted out a poem; although it was pretty rhymed, but it just…weird.

"Was tentacles all along? Really?" Isogai groaned.

"Once you're done, you're free to go home!"

After a few minutes pass with a few questions from Kaede, it finally happened:

 _That's my opportunity. After lunch, his face always goes light pink. He was a little slow responding to Kaede's questions, too. That might be when he's at his most vulnerable._

He then thought about what Kaede had asked:

What to call the new teacher?

The octopus had seemed genuinely surprised by her question and had suggested she give him one in her poem. From the corner of his eye, Nagisa saw something that just might work:

Koro-Sensei. Unkillable teacher. He'd have chuckled, if he hadn't then remembered what he had to do.

 _Now it's the time, Nagisa. You can do it. You can do it._

He was thinking hard in his mind while walking toward the target.

"Finish already, Nagisa?" Koro-sensei turned to him. "Seems the prose favors you today."

All eyes moved to him. Just then, he could hear a few gasps. Of course, he hid an anti-sensei knife behind his notebook. He was going to assassinate Koro-sensei.

Nagisa continued walking, inwardly cursing how perfetcly this seemed to be going and how everyone had been gasping. Did they really dislike him so much that they would give Koro-Sensei even the slightest inkling of the idea he was up to something? Or were they surprised that a fellow 'loser' was the first to get a poem done?

He calmed himself down, in order not to be revealed. When he is near enough, he brought his knife to the teacher's neck as fast as he can. Immediately, his arm was held back. Not fast enough, though certainly better than before.

"What did I say about thinking outside the box? I told you: be more inventive." Koro-sensei playfully scolded.

 _Do it._ His own mind told him.

And he warped his arms around Koro-sensei, smilling lightly.

Koro-Sensei panicked at the realization of what was going on as Terasaka drawn out a remote trigger and pressed the button.

The bomb went off.

XXX

All the students stood up instantly, gasping while Terasaka was congratulating himself along with his buddies.

"We did it!"

"Nagisa!" Kaede gasped in worry before realizing how elated the trio seemed to be.

"Serves you right!" Yoshida smirked.

"No more octopus!" Muramatsu followed.

"Terasaka!"

They turned around to see an uttler incensed Kaede

"What have you done?!" Kaede demanded. "What did you make Nagisa do?"

Terasaka continued his babbling, not noticing something moving in the rubble.

"My ten billion yen'll cover his medical bi-", he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, geez…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

From the rubble emerged a yellow, organic shaped containing what looked like a shaken Nagisa.

"What?! He's not hurt? Not even a single burn? And…this membrane..?"

Nagisa then realized he was still alive. And aside from the membrane…nothing on him.

The plan had failed.

Oh well, at least he had the satisfaction of being right about how stupid it was to use a toy grenade filled with anti-sensei pellets when they had been offered REAL ones! Seriously.

"I shed my skin once a month. I protected Nagisa there by covering him with my old skin." Koro-sensei's voice became colder. Nagisa looked up to his teacher after wiping off the membrane.

"Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu…" the teacher's face went pitch-black. He is furious.

 _Tentacle tip #5: Tenatcles change color depending on emotions._

"You three…you're behind this, yes ?"

"N-No! It was all Nagisa's idea!" Terasaka argued, his heart bumped as fast as a drum. The gang were scared the s*** out of themselves Then suddenly, he got himself a ring face.

"Your idea itself was a very good one. Especially you, Nagisa. The way you carried yourself so naturally on your approach gets full marks. You made it right through the c*** in my defenses."

Nagisa's eyes widened. Was this…praise?

"However!" the trio recoiled," None of you looked out for Nagisa, not even Nagisa himself. Students like that aren't fit to assassinate anyone. We need an assassination worth smiling about—one to be proud of! You're all capable assassins who have that power within you."

He then he pointed his finger…fingers...?

' _Going to have to look into that later too.'_ Nagisa thought.

Koro-sensei pointed his digits towards the sky, smiling widely.

"Just some advice from your teacher and your target. Good try though, seriously. Better luck next time."

If anyone were to say Nagisa was surprised, it would be the understatement of the year.

' _This is the first time a teacher was praising me. It made me pretty happy_.' All because this unusual teacher was actually looking at the students head-on.

He was soon even more shocked and happy, if a little confused, when a dash of green slammed into him, hugging him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kaede begged. "I was…so scared!"

Seeing her like this hurt Nagisa.

"I'm sorry, Kaede." He apologized as he gently returned the embrace. "It just seemed liked a good idea…"

 _Actually it was, just executed poorly_. He thought, then focusing on the hug. _This…feels nice. Almost like when Mom's not crazy…._

Kaede pushed back a tear and gave him a hard smile.

"Well next time, talk to me about it"

"I will." The boy promised before shooting the trio a look. "You three better hope I forget to tell Karma about this!"

He wanted to get stronger on his own, but Nagisa delighted in using his best friend's reputation as a scare tactic for what he hoped would be the last time.

Seeing Nagisa looked at him, Koro-sensei turned his head

"Here's a question for you, Nagisa. I have not the slightest intention of being killed. I will enjoy my time with you all until next March, and then blow Earth up. If you don't like it…" Nagisa was brought out of the state, looking at his teacher. "What are you going to do about it?"

' _We've never assassinated anyone before, and there's plenty of other stuff we should be doing. But you know…this teacher might just be worth all the trouble.'_

The boy simply smiled and answered calmly:

"Before you destroy Earth…I'll kill you."

And he meant it.

His teacher, now with green stripes on his face, nodded with satisfaction and retorted:

"Then do it now! Once you've killed me, you're free to go home!"

XXX

No one proved to be successful or willing to try an assassination attempt after what happened, but everyone got an early dismissal.

Before he left though, the blue haired boy decided to try and figure something out.

"Um…Koro-Sensei?" Nagisa asked. "Can I ask you a kind of weird question that's not related to schoolwork?"

"Yes, of course!" The teacher beamed. "What is it, Nagisa?"

Nagisa gave the teacher a quick look over and then gave him a scrutinizing glare.

"…Have we crossed paths before you became our sensei?" The boy said. "Because I'm getting the weirdest case of déjà vu whenever you're around."

Koro-Sensei entered a thinking pose and his smiley face turned to a concentrating one.

"…I don't believe so, no."

"Anime convention?" Nagisa suggested.

"No, I don't go to those."

"Costume shop?" The boy followed.

"Afraid not."

"Convenience store?"

"Unless you go all the way to the north side of town, I don't believe so…" Koro-Sensei replied.

"…Women only cake tasting?"

THAT got a reaction: Koro-Sensei let out an 'eep!' and began pushing the boy outside…along with everyone else.

"Well, you'd better mosey on down home, boys and girls. See you tomorrow, off to the Yukon for sourdough bread, Tootle-bye!"

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **A little heads up, for the sake of moving the story along, any parts that don't really concern Nagisa will be skipped.**


	4. Bonding Time

**Bonding Time #1**

A few days later, Nagisa stood behind a tree with Sugino, eyeing their teacher, now addressed by everyone as Koro-Sensei, drank some juice and read a newspaper from America.

"Thanks again for telling me about this, Nagisa." The baseball thrower smiled as he readied a baseball covered with AS (Anti-Sensei) bubbles.

"No problem." Nagisa said on reflex. In all honesty, he welcomed ANY genuine thanks he got, and hearing the baseball star of Class-E (he refused to acknowledge any of those arrogant Main Building players) say those words….that alone had made his day.

"Here goes…." Sugino said after loosening up. He took a deep breath and stilled his breathing and heart….

 _Good idea; sensei's senses are probably higher than ours….Huh. Mental note: test that later._

Entered a throwing stance….

… _Something seems off about that stance_. Nagisa mused. _It's a good one, but….something tells me it doesn't fit Sugino._

And the ball went flying. Soon it was mere inches from the target's face….

 _Wait….Sugino's goanna do it! HOLY GAUCAMOLE! SUGINO'S GOANNA…!_

"Morning, boys!"

The two boys jumped in fright to see their teacher standing and smiling as if nothing had happened

 _Right._ Nagisa mused. _Forgot. Koro-Sensei moves at Mach 5; as fast as Sugino's pitch is, it's still too slow for him._

"Boys, its courtesy to say morning back."

"Morning sir." They sighed, disappointed

"Don't feel bad, Sugino." Koro-Sensei assured his student. "It was a good idea; using a silent baseball rather than a gun. But, talented as you are, and I mean this as a compliment, you're still a little too slow for me."

The unkillable teacher than made his way to class, leaving the two boys depressed that their attempt had failed.

XXX

This was not shaping up to be a good day.

Sugino was in a rut, Koro-Sensei effortlessly dodged any assassination attempt, tests were right around the corner and Mr. Karasama certainly didn't seem empathetic to their cause at all; reminding them they had less than a year to get rid of the target.

 _I'd like to see you try kill something that moves at Mach 5, can probably regenerate from a single cell and FLY with absolutely no prior training!_

And then an idea crossed his head.

 _Can I fly?_

Probably not, he didn't have nearly as many tentacles are Koro-Sensei. Still, he made a note to try later.

But after Karasama left, everything changed:

Nagisa had gone to ask Koro-Sensei a question about their homework when he was treated to a horrifying sight:

Koro-Sensei with Sugino in his tentacles

' _You know, this actually wouldn't be that hard to watch if it was one of the gir….NO! BAD NAGISA! You are not a pervert!'_ He mentally berated himself, his tentacles suddenly smacking his hands or shaking in disapproval. The images still filled his head and he willed his tentacles to slap him into reality, making a note to add the following once he's saved Sugino:

 _Tentacle Tip #6: Tentacles DO induce perviness!_

Thankfully, it was a misunderstanding: Koro-Sensei had been feeling up Sugino to suggest WHY his morning pitch hadn't worked: he was trying to emulate his idol and didn't have the appropriate body type to pull it off.

 _Huh, I was right._ Nagisa mused.

So, Koro-Sensei suggested Sugino try a different approach….and what do you know, it worked better for the baseball player, who ran off to practice so that he could try again the next day.

"So….you really went all the way to New York just for Sugino's sake? Most teachers wouldn't do that." Nagisa thought aloud.

"I'm not most teachers." Koro-Sensei had smiled brightly. "I made a promise to someone that I would help each and every one of you succed. And, forgive me if I sound cliché, I take my promises to that person very seriously."

Okay, he now had even more faith in this teacher…if he could just stop with the extra questions.

XXX

After school, Nagisa made his way over to the Akabane residence, where he'd been staying for the next few nights: His mother had recently been promoted at her job and sent on a business trip, and didn't trust him on his own without her.

Nagisa inwardly mused; was pretty sure that the Akabanes were more than happy to get him away from her for a while at least….Why couldn't he and Karma have been born brothers?

He saw a man and women in black depart from the house as he began to make his way to the door, thanking Karma's parents for letting him stay with them before going up the stairs to join his best friend in his room before dinner.

"Nice look." Karma smiled. "Works for you."

Nagisa smiled.

"Well, you'll have to thank Kaede when you meet her." Nagisa mused. "And, just making it clear, please don't tell my mom about it. She doesn't know."

"Understood." Karma swore cheekily, putting one hand on his chest and

"So, you're back in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, they just came by to tell me." Karma grinned, showing Nagisa a stabbed picture of Koro-Sensei. "Imagine it….I actually get to kill a teacher!"

 _Oh boy._

Nagisa knew that grin.

The 'I'm goanna traumatize someone for life' grin. The 'I'm a clinical sociopath about to reign fire and brimstone on anyone who ticks me off' grin. The 'Manically Genius you're glad is on your side' grin.

If things had been different, Nagisa would probably have shared Karma's desire to kill Koro-Sensei; the two of them had actually bonded over Mr. Ono being an unprofessional and lying teacher to them.

"So….." The redhead grinned. "What can you tell me about this guy? The MIB were pretty vague, all they mentioned was rubber apparently hurts him."

Nagisa was about to open his mouth when he realized something:

Karma was, no holds down, a genius at school, pranking and fighting. The ideal student for Class E's 'Assassination Classroom.' He probably would get the billion yen no problem, and with the knowledge Nagisa himself was figuring out about tentacles….

What if Karma found out about his tentacles?

Would he be disgusted? Kill him? Invite/drag him on even more beat up bully hunts?

That last one sounded about right…But….

… _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._ Nagisa told himself. _Besides, I still don't know how MINE work._

"Well, what have they told you?" Nagisa asked. "The rubber thing is true. He can regenerate and he moves at Mach 5."

Karma thought for a minute or two before smirking, taking a sudden interest in his rubber knife.

"I can use that. So…tell me about this Kaede who gave you the look?"

Oh no….It was the teasing smile! That was even worse!

If he found out that his best friend had a girl-friend…NOT LIKE THAT! Just a friend who happened to be a very cute and nice girl…

Oh lord, he could already hear the teasing….

"Something tells me you and Nakamura will get along fine…Heaven forbid you meet Manami…."

So, until and during dinner, Nagisa gave Karma a run down on his new classmates, being careful to avoid any mention of Koro-Sensei and holding away most of the bad stuff that had happened to him….

…for as long as he could.

"THOSE THREE DID WHAT?!"

Karma's angered roars were heard and felt throughout the entire neighborhood.

' _I almost feel sorry for those three…'_ Nagisa thought to himself. _'…NAH!'_

XXX

The next day, Karasama appeared along with Kayano as Nagisa had stood and watched as Isogai, Katatoka, Yada, Kimura, Maehara, Hina, Okajima and Mimura tried to stab and shoot Koro-Sensei while he was tied to a branch, like an oversized, yellow octopus piñata.

That's an image…

Apparently, while Nagisa was running a little late, no thanks to Karma not setting an alarm, the aforementioned group had tried an assassination attempt that had them acting like loving students and dashing towards him. It had apparently almost worked….but their smiles were too forced and Koro-Sensei replaced their weapons with tulips from the garden they'd made with Miss Yukimura.

That last part was what had everyone in bloodlust…save for Nagisa, who couldn't find a window to attack without revealing his tentacles (still not sure if they could be used in a combat situation, given how weak they were individually) and was racked by a single thought:

 _Seriously, where is Yukimura-sensei?_

So long story short, since planting fresh tulip bulbs to replace the ones the kids had spent moths taking care of was nowhere near enough, he was letting them take shots at him for a few minutes.

"So….anything?" Kaede asked hopefully, sharing his look of shock.

"….Nope." Nagisa sighed.

"You call this an assassination attempt?" Karasama

' _I'd like to see YOU do better.'_ Nagisa thought as he took out his notes, thinking maybe there was something he'd noted that could help.

It was funny to see the others chasing the now panicking Koro-Sensei dodge and weave before escaping to the roof and laughing maniaclly as he promised more homework.

Nagisa now had 3 definite notes on his teacher:

Koro Sensei Weakness #1: Messes up when showing off.

Koro Sensei Weakness #2: Short fuse.

Koro-Sensei Weakness #3: A sore loser.

He then jotted down one more, though he wasn't sure if it counted as a weakness or if this was just a one time deal.

Koro Sensei Weakness #4? : Seems to forget about his powers when cornered? (Test further)

Karasama the called everyone for PE and began having them practice their knife work, berating them on being unable to hit him.

' _Again, say that when you're in our position, Mr. Ex-Japan Elite!'_ Nagisa thought, then mentally asking himself. _'Are my tentacles making me more snarky, or is it just life?'_

And then it had happened:

Karma, smiling with confidence and pride while sipping a juice box without a care in the world, finally appeared, offered Nagisa a hello and then made his way to Koro-Sensei to shake his hand….which suddenly burst. Karma had then made a move to slice the teacher's face, but the shaken teacher managed to dodge.

"Nagisa wasn't kidding…you are fast. And to think these rubber things actually work….I just cut up a rubber knife and put it on my hand." Karma shrugged, showing his hand. "Pretty kid level, if you ask me, teach."

' _Holy crap_.' Nagisa thought. _'He…actually hurt Sensei_! _….Y-yeah, I'm definitely NOT telling Karma about my tentacles right away…'_

Nagisa didn't even want to imagine fighting his best friend.

XXX

Over the next few days, Karma did what he did best; try and break a target. Nagisa mentally applauded his friend for using psychological warfare against Koro-Sensei, surprised no one else had thought of that. Sadly for his redhaired pal, Koro-Sensei was no stranger to the area, either:

Steal Koro-Sensei's gelato and drop AS Ammo all over the floor? That one went to Karma.

Put a dead octopus on the desk? Octopus balls cooked by a missile and put down your throat.

 _Tentacle tip #7: Can multitask when cooking._

Shoot at him? Your nails are manicured and colored.

Try to toss soup at him? He gets it all, adds a touch or sugar and puts a pink apron and hat on you.

So, understandably, Karma was a little down

"You're still doing better than nayone else." Nagisa tried to comfort his friend, just as Koro-Sensei appeared…and Karma started smiling with his back to the cliff.

Wait.

No.

No, no, no, no!

It was as Nagisa feared; his best friend, with his gun drawn, was falling downwards, smiling and daring Koro-Sensei to save him.

"KARMA!"

Without any thought, Nagisa found himself falling towards his best friend, an arm outstretched to try and grab him

His tentacles were beginning to break through his neck, when a yellow net-like structure appeared to cushion him and Karma…just as Nagisa landed on top of his best friend and….

Their lips accidently met.

….

….

They broke apart and spat and gagged for a minute before Koro-Sensei interjected.

"S-sorry about that boys, I was a little slow it seems. You should know Karma, nobody dies on my watch." Koro-Sensei promised as he took the two boys back to solid ground. "As your teacher, its y job to look after and nuture you. I understand you may have not had the best experiances with those in my proffesion, but let me assure you, I am different."

When they made it back, the two boys saw that a small part of the ground was bare and grassless…it was were Nagisa had jumped.

"I made that?" Nagisa asked, not believing that in his leap, he'd made an ident in the very ground and killed the grass in the area.

He must've used his tentacles to boost his leg strength.

"Nagi, why?" Karma suddenly growled at the blue haired boy. "It was my plan, you should've known…! What if the octopus had been slower, huh? You'd have…"

"You think I was going to let my best friend fall to his death?" Nagisa asked, some genuine shock, anger and worry in his tone. "Look Karma, I agree with you; Ono is a bastard who deserves whatever he gets coming to him. You trusted him and he betrayed that trust, he called me an unteachable brat and blamed me for his report…you got every right to hate teachers! But if you ever do something like that again I'll…! I'll…!"

He ran out of words, let out a groan and calmed himself, missing the shocked look on Karma's face.

"…I'm sorry, buddy." They said together.

"Don't think this changes anything teach. I will kill you. Come on Nagisa, I'll buy some grub on the way home." Karma promised tossing a fat wallet up and down

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!"

"See ya tomorrow, teach!" Karma hollered, not giving his teacher any thought. Nagisa simply bowed and raced after his friend.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So…" Nagisa started.

"What happened in the tentacles, stays in the tentacles." Karma cut him off, worry in his tone.

"Agreed."

They then heard three different voices shouting Karma's name in anger. Despite the miles in between, it was clear who they were.

"…Karma." Nagisa said. "I promise I won't get mad or scared…just tell me what you did to the bullying trio."

Karma smiled proudly and evilly.

"Now Nagi, you know a master like myself never reveals ALL his secrets, not even to his best/ only real bud…Though I can say without ambiguity…I may or may not have put jalapeno and chili sauce bombs in their bags."

Nagisa laughed at that as they found themselves at a Sushi place for dinner.

XXX

And then things got different again, when the next day, Koro-Sensei entered the room with one of the single most beautiful women Nagisa had ever seen:

Fair skin, long and curvy blonde hair, a white suit that showed off her legs and voluptuous form. Eyes blue as the sky and manicured fingernails.

Nagisa knew his mother was pretty and was proud to think Kaede was cute, but this woman was something else entirely.

"My name is Irina Jelavić." She smiled. "And I'm going to be your English teacher."

"Shi-hi-hi…!" Nagisa grinned happily, mirroring Koro-Sensei and Okajima as his eyes wondered to her…well, you know.

Irina apparently picked up on this, because she made her way over to him….and somehow kissed him full on the lips 30 times in a few seconds with one kiss.

Throughout this, Karasama mentioned Irina was an assassin.

' _If this how I die,'_ he mused. _'My only regret is that I never told mom to sod off!'_

After the 30th hit, he then fell into uncousiouness with a dumb, happy grin on his face as his tentacles, now numbering in 8, squirmed out of his neck and wiggled in a happy like manner.

Luckily, everyone was so shocked, amazed or busy checking out the new teacher to realize this, so by the time Karma hoisted him back to his seat, no one was the wiser.

 **Next: Irina Time**

 **No intended Karasama-bashing is or will be happening in this fic, although I cannot say the same for the Asanos and Main Building students. Also, Karma and Nagisa's friendship (AND ONLY THAT! I have nothing against Yaoi/Yuri, I just prefer it to be canon) will be stronger in this story.**

 **Have a Happy New Year, see you soon!**


	5. Irina Time

**Irina Time**

When Nagisa awoke, he felt like that reward for Koro-Sensei's head and that a freight truck had crashed into him. The latter feeling soon overwhelmed the former when he saw that the woman who'd kissed him was in fact a professional assassin with a crew of devoted men and a nonchalant attitude towards the students.

' _Goodbye happy day.'_

And to say nothing of his jealousy towards his teacher swooning over the woman's obviously fake

' _Then again,'_ Nagisa mused. ' _After everything I go through with mom, I might be willing to go through a fake relationship even if it is just for a while.'_

And as a teacher….as much as Nagisa hated to admit it, Mr. Ono would've been better; all Irina did was sit and look pretty(and that git boring quickly, he realized) while giving them instructions like pursuing their lips for a full hour.

At lunch, she had approached him

"Hey Nagisa, I heard you;ve been keeping tabs on the octopus' weaknesses. What do you got?"

Revealing what he had, the bluenette found himself ignored as Irina explained her plan to him; using her thugs and the most powerful guns to take him out…with normal ammunition instead of the anti-sensei rounds.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Nagisa said. "For a guy without a nose he has a very sharp sense of smell."

She paid him no mind, but Nagisa had smiled nonetheless, knowing that as it had been with the bullying trio, he'd have the satisfaction of watching her plan fall apart. And come gym class, he did.

A scream and then moan had come from the shed that Irina had lured Koro-Sensei in, and sharing Okajima's desire to see what had happened, Nagisa had joined several of the students into checking out what had happened.

"Did you touch her boobs?" he and the class resident perv found themselves asking their teacher, who came out of the shed with his skin in his pink, akin to being tired, tone.

"If only I'd the time to be truly through…." Koro-Sensei beamed, before his skin returned to normal. "But! Class isn't going to teach itself, is it?"

A dazed Irina then came out in a gym uniform

' _Wonder if mom…'_ Nagisa started, only to feel bile come up his throat. _'Well, I'm having nightmares….'_

"WHAT THING WITH HIS TENTALCES?!"

Nagisa turned to his teacher

"Koro-sensei, what is she talking about?"

His teacher's face suddenly turned white and he looked away

"Adults…need pecial care." He said, obviously not wanting anyone to know what was going on "I'll explain when you're older, into class!"

The students had relcuntantly done as they were told, with Okajima giving Nagisa a thumbs up.

"Nice to know I'm not the only perv in the class." He smiled.

XXX

Any attraction Nagisa had for Irina died quickly as she tried to get 'fresh meat':

"Pissed?" Karma asked in his usual smartass way, his eyes darting over to Nagisa. "I know the feeling."

Nagisa looked over to his best friend and shot him a look that said 'what?'

"Um, if you're not going to teach us, could we swap out Koro-Sensei?" Isogai asked. "We have exams and…"

"Entrance exams are for kids with a future." Irina cut in arrogantly. "News flash; that's not any of you losers."

As the others glared at her, Nagisa clutched his fists, trying his best to keep his tentacles inside. Memories of Ono and his mother during her 'moods' filled him.

' _Ok…'_ Nagisa thought to himself. _'I don't really like the idea of hitting a lady…but she is making me reconsider….And maybe using my tentacles…'_

The idea of Irina in his tentacles' grasps, being felt up and forced to endure whatever Nagisa wanted to do to her…which at this moment, was mostly flinging and slamming her all over the didn't giggle perversely at the wording of his thought or the other way 'slamming' could be interpreted.

"How about this kids?" Irina suggested, a sickinhly sweet tone in her voice. "Forget the studying. Help me brainstorm a plan to kill the octopus and ill give you a nice percentage of the rewa…"

A rubber bullet grazed past her and Nagisa flung his rubber knife at her face.

"Get out." Maehara growled, the class glaring at her.

"Wha…" irina started, only to have a book thrown at her, which she barely dodged.

"Get. The. Hell. Out." Nagisa snapped, getting everyone's eyes on him when it had become apparent HE had thrown the book, one of their larger textbooks.

"You little brat, you..!" Irina had started, only for his glare to silence her.

"Since You're clearly not going to tach us anything, I think I have a lesson for grammer." Nagisa smirked evilly. "There's a word for people like you. Hint; five letters, starts with a B, rhymes with 'eyotch'. Any ideas?"

The answer was a resounding:

"BITCH!"

They then began to throw whatever they could at Irina

"NO BIG BOOBS!" Kaede growled, holding up a sign.

"Is that seriously you're only compliant?" Nagisa, breaking his rage, mused, inwardly wondering why his friend hated big boobs so much….

' _She probably would not have gotten along with Yukimura-sensei…'_

Now he let out a perverted grin and giggle

"Shi-hi-hi-hi…"

Luckily, once again, everyone was too enraged at Irina to pay him much mnd.

The heartless blonde beauty had then stormed off for an hour. She tehn returned and apologized for actions, asking to be called Irina-sensei.

Aside from Nagisa and later on, Toka and Kurahashi, no one would call her anything but Bitch-Sensei.

"ENOUGH WITH THE BITCHING!"

' _Oh, this is going to be fun…'_ Nagisa mused to himself.

XXX

"Hey Nagisa…" Irina cooed as he'd packed up to leave. "I have a proposition for you…"

"Not interested." The bluenette said. "And don't have the time. My mom's back from her business trip and she keeps me on a strict leash."

"You're still not mad, are you?" She asked. "You know you're my favorite boy in the group."

The way she was approaching him made Nagisa uncomfortable. It wasn't quite like his mother, certainly more welcoming…but he knew it was manipulative.

And he didn't like being manipulated. He wouldn't be. Not anymore in a hopefully short time.

"Then consider this a favor to your favorite boy: If you ever hurt any of us, in any manner, again…" He hissed. "I will hurt you. I will not see you as a lady or my teacher, but another assassin standing between me and the money that could put me on easy street."

"And what about your classmates?" Irina asked, seemingly not intimidated by his words. "Aren't they rival assassins, too?"

"They're different." Nagisa said without missing a beat. "I don't expect you to understand, but everyone here? We're the left behinds, the losers. If one of them gets the money, I'll understand and be happy for them. But you or anyone else?"

The next three words he said were filled with all the conviction in his body, and he found himself surprised and amazed when he realized meant them:

"They're my enemy."

Irina seemed shocked and yet proud of Nagisa, a smile breaking across her face.

"You got a future kid. Might want to reconsider the whole friends bit, there are none of those in the assassination business…but, you got a future."

XXX

As he made his way down the mountain, Nagisa looked around his area to see if anyone was near. Finding no one and having a good half hour before he was truly running late, he released control of his tentacles, which floated freely and stretched as he did.

"Man, this feels good." He smiled as his tentacles seemed to nod in agreement. It was getting easier and easier to ignore their impulse to want to come out, but still, it felt good to let them out.

Speaking of letting something out, Nagisa realized he was still a little ticked over the day's evenrs and suddenly found himself wanting to smash something.

' _Are the tentacles also making me more violent?'_ he mused, inwardly cringing: ' _Oh boy, me being a little more pervy is one thing…but more violent? As I am now, I'm useless in a….'_

Useless.

That word weighed heavily on his mind, as he spied a rock that reminded him of Mr. Ono' face. Oh how he wanted to sock that man in the face…if only he was three times as strong as he was. Then it'd actually hurt the prick.

To his shock, he felt something slithering on his left arm. He glanced down to see three tentacles suddenly wrapped around his appendage and a new feeling rushing through his veins.

Spying the boulder, Nagisa swung his tentacle covered fist into the boulder, readying himself for the pain but at the same time imaging Ono's face being scrunched under his fist.

The pain never came.

Nagisa opened his eyes to see the rock was now dust, and his arm, tentacles and all, was unharmed. He gave it another look and tehn spied whar remained of the rock.

His world was silent for a good two miuntes as it finally dawned on him:

"I'm strong." He said to himself, flexing his arm and swinging it into a tree. The tree fell to the ground. "I'm strong! I'M STRONG!"

Willing his tentacles to their normal position, Nagisa grabbed his 'tentacle' notepad and added the following rule:

 _Tentacle tip #8: Tentacles DO enhance strength. One tentacle seems to equal doubled original power wrapped around the fist._

Considering how frail he was and the fact he currently had 10 tentacles, that didn't mean much…

Wait, if that was what could be done with the fist…He then remembered the small crater he'd made when he'd jumped to save Karma. Glancing around once more, he crouched down and focused on his legs. He felt something wrap around the lower half of his legs and waited a few seconds before a sense of confidence filled his being.

He then jumped upwards.

For a full second, Nagisa could see the entire city skyline and the school was reduced to the size of a toy car or Lego piece. He saw birds as if they were people walking down the streets alongside him and could almost see trhough the clouds, which looked like white cotton balls or cotton candy up close.

'This…is the best day ever!' he mused to himself, forgetting all about Irina and his mother: He could do this whenever he wanted! Heck, maybe he could even ninja jump to and from school!

A smile of joy and excitement filled his face as he began the fall down.

He then sensed his tentacles were loosening around his leg as he began to feel the rush of air and notice how fast he was falling

"OH CRAP!" Nagisa shouted, only to find himself bobbing up and down. Glancing upwards, he saw his tentacles had grabbed some nearby branches. Letting out a sigh, he willed them to put him down gently onto the ground, then returning his attention to his legs, which now had two tentacles sprawling from his ankles.

Focusing on them again, he repeated the jumping motion again, this time not enjoying the sights and focusinh soley on his legs. When he returned to the ground he bounced right back up and down until he willed them back into his body.

Whipping out his notepad, Nagisa added another point:

 _Tentacle tip #9: When used for enhancement, the tentacles must receive constant mental commands to keep performing the function. MUST TRAIN!_

All in all, it was an eventful day for the blue-haired boy: He'd been kissed by and then stood up to a beautiful assassin, got a new hobby in mispronouncing her name and above all things else…he now KNEW he was strong enough to no longer take crap from anyone.

He made his way home with a bright smile

"Hey mom, how was the trip?" He asked as he happily got ready to be his mother's dress-up doll as he studied for the upcoming tests.

"Not too interesting." Hiromi said before noticing her son's mood. "Well, something has you happy."

"Oh, life is just looking good now." Nagisa said as one of his tentacles subtle reached into the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for dinner. Hiromi paid the fact that half of dinner had been saved for her no mind, and for once, they had a pleasant dinner conversation.

Nagisa went to bed happy and excited for his upcoming life of standing up for himself.

 **Thank you for all the support and patience, apologies for the short chapter.**

 **I will try to update again tomorrow or Sunday, with some changes to canon starting next chapter.**

 **Read and revuew, would ye kindly?**


	6. Test Time 1 of 2

**Test Time #1 of 2**

It had been a good day for the assassination classroom; They felt confident about their upcoming tests tahnks in no short measure from Koro-Sensei's teaching…to say nothing of the small humiliation they'd eneacted on their supposed betters

Nagisa knew that man: Everyone did.

Principal Asano; the founder of their school. A genius in all forms who had built up his school and system within a few years, became a karate black belt in 3 days and was considered the greatest educator of Japan.

"You seem to be torn between the role of hero and villain." Asano said to Koro-Sensei. "Though I'm hardly in a positon to argue. So, barring harm to the students and or school, the assassins may do what they deem fit. That being said, I have to think of my school's future; Class E needs to remain in its place."

Nagisa's brow furrowed at that, hating the Class E system that had landed him in the Assassination Classroom and yet being grateful for it; if not, he may not have ever gained his powers.

"Just today I received an alarming complaint from a Class-D teacher. Two students were glared at by one of your students in such a way that they feared for their lives."

' _Oh crap.'_ Nagisa mused, remembering what had happened:

He'd gone to get some milk from the vending machines when Taokoda and Takea accosted and threatened to kill him. It had been SOOOO tempting to rip them apart with his tentacles….but not in public, too many witnesses, so he'd simply said

'Like you could.'

So what if he'd let out a little killing intent? He mused.

Wait.

Oh….crap.

This was technically his fault….NO, it was those two gonks'….but no one aside from Koro-Sensei would ever listen to him.

' _WHAT THE HELL!?'_ Nagisa asked. _'It's one those unlock puzzles; should be a sync…!'_

He was so shocked by this, he almost didn't realize that the principal was departing the room.

"Hello there!" Asano smiled. "I look forward to marking your mid-term results. Best of luck to you"

And just like that, suddenly all the confidence he'd felt before vanished, as if it were a candle being snuffed out.

Who was Principal Asano to do that?

Suddenly, Nagisa's worry for the upcoming tests returned full force, and he barely could contain his tentacles. Not out of the worry or fear of the man who had just walked past, but out of realization:

' _Its useless._ ' He told himself. _'Even with my tentacles enhancing my brain and strength…I AM just a Class-E loser.'_

"Not to worry." Koro-Sensei, the puzzle now solved, appeared suddenly in front of his blue-haired student. "I'll be coaching you and each and every one of you classmates on the material you're most struggling with."

A bit of relief filled Nagsia and he smiled at his inhuman teacher

' _Maybe it's time to call in that favor….'_ Nagisa mused.

XXX

Suddenly, it was the day of the mid-terms.

Ono was in the room to make sure no one asked for help/cheated, but to his shock, Class E was doing fairly well….especially our blue haired hero.

The questions had once been akin to terrifying beasts to him; gigantic humanoids or monstrous reptiles with all the layers of questions within the questions, and the complex wording.

Now they were more like annoying rabbits.

Nagisa had also approached his tests differently; rather than doing the questions one at a time, once the time had begun, he scanned the papers to get a look at what was being asked. Then he did the questions he knew the answers too right off the top of his head.

' _Can't believe I never noticed these clues before.'_ He mused. _'Spelling errors that could be missed….little hints within the questions….'_

The thought had occurred to him to use his tentacles to spy whenever Ono left the room, but he knew not the chance the risk of someone seeing them. Besides, he had tried at home; closing his eyes and having them float around his room. Everything had been blurry; more colors than actual shapes.

But then the MONSTER question had appeared; it had taken everyone but him and Karma by surprise and swallowed them whole before rising up and reaching for him.

In his mind, Nagisa let out a roar and allowed his tentacles to burst as he began to tear the monster apart…before he remembered Koro-Sensei's words"

' _Never approach anything like an assassination or battle with rage in your heart. Back away and assess your options. Calm down and the answer will reveal itself.'_

His tentacles still out, Nagisa took a good look at the monster in front of him; it was massive, no doubt about that. But still…it had no noticeable defense. It was liquid based in its form, so without an icebox….

Manifesting all of his tentacles, Nagisa brought them onto the monster's form with all his strength, separating its arms and head from its body if but for a few seconds. He then wrapped his tentacles together and slammed/slicing through

' _Wait…that's it!'_

"Pencils down." Ono commanded just as Nagisa finished writing his answer.

XXX

The class was in a state of depression after the tests; the monster question still on their minds, and their bet to Class A weighing heavily on them….

Nagisa just fiddled with his pencil while he, Kayano and Karma inwardly mused about what had happened

"Hey, we did pretty good, all thing considering." Kayano pointed out.

"Yeah, before Koro-Sensei, most of us wouldn't have been able to answer half of those questions." Katatoka realized.

"At least you'll do goo, Kar." Nagisa mused. "Being the genius and all."

Karma laughed weakly at his friend's praise, just before everyone was almost deafened by a resounding:

"OH! MY! GODNESS!"

Koro-Sensei then burst into the room, a shocked look on his face.

"NAGISA!" Koro-Sensei beamed amid his shock, flinging the boy's results into his face with utter delight and glee. The blue haired boy took the sheet from his face before his eyes widened:

"Nagisa?" Kayano asked. "What is it?"

Nagisa weakly pointed to his results:

99%

He was the top student in Class-E overall. He'd ranked 45th overall in his school.

This would make mom happy (he needed to be in the top 50 to apply to high school she wanted him to go to) and was the highlight of his academic career.

"Holy! Congrats, bud!" Karma beamed, slapping his best friend on the back.

…..

….

"Nagisa?" Kayano asked in concern.

….

"Nag?" the red head asked. "You okay, bud?"

"…C-could you please excuse me for a few minutes?" He asked, his voice barely audible. Not waiting for a reply, he then walked out of the door, went outside and walked into the forest for a full two minutes.

After the two minutes were up, he sat down and fully processed everything that happened.

Then, a smile crossed his face.

"YAHOO!" He cheered. "YES! WOHOO! OH MAMA! I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE, ONO! IN! YOUR! FACE! HAPPY DAY! BLUE BRAIN RULES! HAPPY DAY! NEW NAGISA TREATS HIMSELF DAY!"

XXX

"…Is somebody going to take care of that?" Karasama asked. "This is not befitting behavior for an assassin."

"Oh, let the kid have his moment." Irina smiled.

The rest of Class-E just stared at Nagisa's sheet, shock, awe and some anger on their faces.

"Never thought he had it in him…." Isogai smiled.

"He must've cheated…" Terasaka pouted.

"You're just jealpus." Hazuma smirked.

"Shows what you guys know about Nagi, huh?" Karma beamed, pride in his best friend's actions filling his form.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at his spot in the woods, Nagisa's tentacles, which had now doubled to 16, waved wildly through the air, smashing apart the branches and ripping some trees out of their roots before smashing them into lumber.

All throughout this, the boy danced a happy dance, far too happy to care or notice anything until he heard Koro-Sensei calling him.

At the sound of his teacher's voice, Nagisa straightened his form and called back his tentacles.

"what happened here?" Koro-sensei asked when he saw the destruction Nagisa had caused.

"…There was a bear." Nagisa lied quickly, hoping it worked a s he pointed by a boulder large enough to hide him and that had not been damaged in his celebration. "I hid behind that rock."

"Another one?" Koro-Sensei asked. "I thought I ate them all already."

….

Okay, apparently did.

XXX

Nagisa was now in bad mood.

As he had begun the trek back home, excited to show his mother his results so that she could genuinely proud of and happy for him, Ono and Asano had stopped him.

"Mr. Shiota, there's some….concern over your tests." Asano said once they'd come to an empty classroom. "Your mother has already been informed and will be here shortly, but…"

"So, you're accusing me of cheating and want me to do it again?" Nagisa asked Ono, not waiting for any confirmation as he grabbed his pen. "Okay, lay them on me."

"..Right now?' Ono asked

"Well, the longer we wait, the more time I have to prep, right?" Nagisa asked, getting a smile from Asano

The tests were new and a little trickier….but Nagisa still got 95% overall.

"Well Ono." Asano mused after he finished marking the tests. "It seems you troubled this boy for naught; he clearly knows the material…"

"But he HAD to have cheated!" Ono snapped. "He's…."

"An unteachable brat." Nagisa interrupted. "Yeah, I remember what you said."

Asano glared at Ono, who cowered beneath the principal's glare.

"You actually said that?" The principal asked.

"Well, I mean….you see, principal…"

"Ono." Asano growled. "While students may struggle and need to be reminded of their struggling in order to get better…never. And I mean NEVER…can a teacher call them unteachable."

"If it's worth anything, he also promised to ignore Karma Akabane's actions….until he beat up a student in Class A for picking on somebody with a physical handicap." Nagisa added.

…

"I was not aware of THAT detail." Asano realized, turning to the teacher. "You're suspended without pay until otherwise notified. Get out of my sight."

Ono tried to defend himself, but under the glare of his boss, did as he was told. Asano then turned his attention to Nagisa.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you, young Mr. Shiota. If you wish, I can arrange…"

"If you're going to suggest that I move back to Class A, I think I'll stay until after summer break at least." Nagisa cut the principal off. "Koro-Sensei makes everything so easy to learn, I'd like to see if I can do even better on the finals."

Asano smiled evilly

"Try not to get to ambitious, Mr. Shiota." He replied. "As well as you did, you are still a Class-E student."

Nagisa just smiled again, swatting away the man's words with his tentacles in his mind as he got up.

"Then that'll just make it even sweeter when I kill Koro-Sensei and get the 1 billion yen, wont' it?"

That wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"True, that cash reward is a nice incent…" Asano had started, only for his door to open, and what happened would forever change the school's history.

"Asano-sensei? We're ready whenever you…"

A slew of female students from the other classes. Female students in maid outfits and sailor fuku dresses.

….

…

"Shi-hi-hi-hi!" Nagisa smiled, although whether it was from enjoying the sights of a developing female form in cute outfits or from how much trouble the principal could get into if this got out.

He then took a better look at the girls….

'… _Meh. The girls in Class-E are better anyways.'_

Nagisa waved, not interested in what he saw and turning around for them to leave, embrassment on their face.

There was a moment of silence between the principal and the blue haired boy.

"I don't suppose you'd forget this?" Asano asked, confident that he could bribe the boy into keeping his silence by reminding him of his mother's dreams for him.

Had this happened before Koro-Sensei and the tentacles, he might have succeeded.

"Did you forget my uncle is the Prime Minister's head of Education?" Nagisa smirked after shaking his head. "And while he despises my mother, he checks on me very now and then."

It was then that principal realized what was going on…and realized he had made a grave error.

"Oh, no need to worry." Nagisa smiled, "I'm a reasonable guy….you just have to lay off the bullying of Class E, fix up the teacher's attitudes and above all things else, give Koro-sensei a raise before Friday. After all, he IS going to destroy the world, and the more money to throw at him, the more…understanding he would be. And if you don't to or can't give the government's money, how about the bribes you pay officials and other folks to ignore your system's rather….harsh…flaws?"

"And the evidence will be sent if I refuse, I take it?" Asano mused.

When Nagisa began laugh instead of realizing that he gave the principal time to formulate a way around this, Asano finally began to take the boy's words with some merit.

XXX

Meanwhile, Karma, playing videogames with his younger sister, tensed as he felt something fill his being

"Oni-chan?" His sister asked in concern.

"Don't know why…." He mused. "But I feel really proud of Nagisa suddenly."

XXX

"Will be sent?" Nagisa asked. "Headmaster, I'm not some naïve all-loving teletubbie….Remember, I am Karma Akabane's best/ only friend. You honestly think I'd confront you with a bluff if there was even a slight chance you could put something in motion that could persuade me to keep my mouth shut?"

The Principal recalled this way of speaking from a film he'd seen…and he remembered what followed.

"I did it three days ago." Nagisa smiled. "In fact, if I understand the mailing system correctly, you should be getting a call on your cell by uncle…right about…."

RING-RING-RING!

"There it is!" Nagisa smiled. "Have a good one, Mr. Asano! I look forward to hearing about you get yourself out of this after the Kyoto trip."

And with that, the blue boy walked over to the office window, which he opened and leapt onto the ledge of. He then shot the man one more look.

"Sayonara."

He then fell backwards, letting his tentacles wrap around his legs as he began to reach the ground. He then pushed his feet against the wall and shot towards the parking lot, where he landed safely on his feet and waved goodbye once again.

He then began roof-leaping his way home, feeling like the reward for killing his teacher.

 **So Sorry I haven't touched this in so long; job-hunting and writer's block.**

 **A Nagisa heavy chapter (as to be expected), but hopefully the last one that will 'ignore' the rest of Class E.**

 **To all you shippers, next chapter we're setting sail! For those of you looking forwards to seeing tentacles used in a combat setting, we'll see that next chapter as well.**


	7. Kyoto Time

_This chapter is dedicated to DragonReaperKing, who co-developed this story. Enjoy and sorry for the delay, my friend._

 _Read and review, would ye kindly?_

 **Kyoto Time**

' _How did this happen?'_ Nagisa asked himself as he rubbed the pain and dizziness from his form. It had been going so good, and now?

XXX

After the whole shtick with testing had died down, life was pretty good for Class-E. At least, as good as it could get. After the tests, thanks to which Nagisa was now mildly respected in the Main Building, the government had come into the school and found several 'discrepancies' with how the school had been being run.

And while Asano was still in charge and being paid to avoid looking deeper into the whole affair, the school's reputation was now under some concern.

Nagisa hated to admit it, in fact the mere idea of doing so filled him with shame, but having an uncle n a high place did have its benefits.

Now they were on the class field trip to Kyoto

Their group consisted of him, Kayano, Sugino, chemist Okuda and the class idol Kanzaki, who was probably the nicest person in the whole school…and who could forget his best friend Karma?

Karma had actually been behaving himself for this trip, which everyone in their group welcomed, especially after that…incident…at the planetarium in grade 6…or was it at the zoo in grade 4? Regardless of where and when it was, they were apparently still finding that guy's teeth in the exhibits.

Moving on, it had been a nice little break at first; Kayano had been teaching him poker while Sugino had been working up the courage to talk to Kanzaki, which both he understood and was perplexed by, she was the nicest person he'd ever met. Okuda was reading what seemed to be a new issue of a Chemistry magazine and Karma…

….

Was nowhere to be found…

….

Oh dear.

Nagisa prayed Karma kept behaving himself as he revealed his hand to Kayano; it was nothing good and she won the game.

"So, what were we playing for again?" Nagisa asked as Kayano went to sit with Kanzaki, who seemed to be a little distressed.

"You, Nagisa, owe me all the pudding I can eat in one sitting." The green haired girl smiled happily before noticing Kanzaki's face.

"You lost your pamphlets?"

Before the trip, Koro-Sensei had made a guide book to Kyoto so that the students would know where to go, events that were happening during their stay and ways to save money and time so that they didn't burn through their allowances. The gesture was appreciated, but what the tentacle-using teacher had made could not be described as a book; it was more like a tome. An ancient tome. An ancient, very heavy and overloaded tome.

The only way Nagisa would've have been able to carry it without stress would be to use at least 4 of his tentacles, and he had no plans to reveal them….just yet.

So, Kanzaki, in a showing of just how kind hearted she was, had taken it upon herself to condense the whole thing into some booklets. Much more manageable.

"I still got mine." Nagisa noted, pulled out his pamphlet and flipping it over to the events part.

After checking into the hotel, which was admittedly nicer than what the class had expected (whether or not Nagisa's uncle had played any part in that was anyone's guess), the six had begun to explore the area, first stopping at a convenience store where, they learnt, was were the 1867 Ryōma assassination occurred. This was followed by a visit to Honnō-ji, where Oda Nobunaga met his end.

And then suddenly a pack of high school thugs had come along.

…

Looking back, he could blame Karma for this.

The last thing he'd seen before getting knocked out was Kayano being dragged off

XXX

Worry filled Nagisa as he, Karma, Sugino and Okuda dashed to save their kidnapped classmates.

As cliché and or melodramatic as it sounded, Kayano was one of the few bright lights in Nagisa's life at the moment. Before Karma got back, she was his only friend in the class, and she stayed close to his side, never giving up on him. If anything happened to her…

He shook his head to clear that thought, and wrapped some of his tentacles around his legs to give him a speed boost.

They'd found the kidnappers relative;y easy thanks to following a tip from Koro-Sensei's mammoth guidebook; if someone is unfamiliar with an area, they'll go to the closest abandonded place. The four had found Kayano and Kanzaki tied up but otherwise unharmed.

Then Koro-Sensei had come and handed the punks their butts, paying their Freudian excuse of being looked down little mind.

"Yes, they go to a special school," Koro-Sensei explained to the punk leader. "But they are looked down upon because they struggle or fall behind. But regardless, they treat everyone equally and follow the golden rule. They never give up working for a better future…which I am sad to say I cannot say the same for you."

Those words meant the world to Nagisa; to hear someone, a teacher no less, spell out that they struggled just as much as any other person and still worked their butts off for next to nothing…It made our blue haired hero realize that this being truly was the best teacher he'd ever had…

….

 _Figures. The only good teacher is the one I have to kill._

Throughout all this, he, Karma and Okuda had snuck behind the punks and risen their guidebooks as high as they could.

' _You know? In hindsight, I'm glad that I kept this around.'_ Nagisa mused to himself as he rammed the guidebook into the back of the lead's head, with his strength being doubled due to the tentacles wrapped around his arms.

But it wasn't enough.

They had harmed his friends. They needed to know how it felt to be pushed around….REALLY be pushed around.

"I forgot something." Nagisa said hurriedly as he slipped away. "Be right back."

No one seemed noticed his departure.

XXX

When he got to his destination, Nagisa saw that the thugs were slowly recovering. Instantly fear and excitement filled his being; suddenly second thoughts filled his head

 _No!_

He lightly slapped his face, calming his nerves. He had wanted to see the full extent of his tentacles, right? Well, now was the time. No witnesses, no moral compasses…and if this went according to his plan, nothing would ever be reported.

"Hi fellas." Nagisa beamed as he marched his way over to them and picked up his book. "Forgot this. So…how you doing?"

The punks seemed to be in a mix of shock, fear and confusion for a full minute, before one of them asked:

"The hell is wrong with your teacher?"

"…He's very dedicated." Was all Nagisa could come up with before remembering what he was here for. "Oh, before I go, quick question: Have you ever been through what you were going to do to them?"

"What?"

"Have. You. Ever. Been through. Whatever you said. You were going to do. To Kayano and Kanzaki?" Nagisa repeated, breathing deeply as his tentacles seem to itch for release.

None of them responded to that.

"Thought so." Nagisa mused. "I have."

He was lying of course, and wouldn't wish that on anyone. But whenever Hiromi got in a REAL bad mood…She'd done some pretty harsh things: hitting him, calling him ungrateful and how he should do whatever she wanted….

 _Loosing focus_ , he mused and the blue-haired boy clenched his fists in order to forget those painful memories

"Well, I'm here to pay you back for scaring them and open your eyes to what you were about to do."

They burst into laughter. For once, it didn't bother Nagisa. In fact, he welcomed it.

"YOU? By yourself?! You're a shrimp! Without your pals and that freak, you got nothing! What're you going to do about it, runt?" The leader sneered in utmost confidence….Only to buckle slightly when Nagisa smirked back.

 _Oh, this was going to be fun…._ Nagisa thought.

"Well, I was thinking…."

He relaxed his control over the tentacles which burst from his neck and floated behind him menacingly, some seeming to sharpen and at least two flinging themselves onto the ground or wall, showcasing that, weak as they were individually, they could leave cracks in cement and metal.

Ignorant as they were, the kidnappers soon realized what they were in for.

"Now…" Nagisa announced, a very Karma like smile crossing his face. "…let's have some fun."

And that's what he did.

He willed his tentacles to grab each of them, two for each and throwing most of them into the air. He pulled the leader to his face and then slammed him into the floor before releasing his control, but instead retreating back in to his form, they flung the punks around, some used being used in a game of pass, some being slapped silly.

He forced the leader to look at him dead in the eyes, the formerly confident young thug's eyes now watering in fear

"Now…what was it you were going to do with my friends, again?" The bpoy asked evilly. "And be honest…it'll save you some pain."

The leader admitted what he had planned on doing…and it made Nagisa's blood boil. He was so angery he failed to notice his tentacles take on a black hue and become harder, heavier even.

Nagisa slammed three tentacles into the thug's stomach before pinning him to a wall.

"You ever do something like that again? I hunt you down and make you relive all this…and worst. That clear?"

The leader whimpered and nodded in fear, which Nagisa delighted.

"Good."

He then willed his tentacles to fling the punks all down onto the ground and grabbed his phamplet, before noticing he now had a total of 32 tentacles. While shocked by the number (and now glad more than ever he'd only had a little of the serum), Nagisa at least now could confirm one of his thoughts:

 _Tentacle tip # 10: Tentacles seem to increase in number during states of extreme emotion. Work on control._

XXX

Nagisa didn't go all the way on his threat, but was certain he left those guys with a better understanding of what it must have felt like for Kayano and Kanzaki.

With some pent up aggression out of his system, which he had to admit felt pretty good, he made his way back to the hotel, where he and the other male students recounted the events of their day.

"We were so close!" Maehara lamented, explaining how their uses of enviroments had fialed tp take Koro-Sensei off guard.

'Hey, at least we learned a few things about him." Isogai mused, before recalling the events of a few weeks back. "Still, looks like Karma's still the only one whose come close to actually hurting Koro-Sensei."

The red head merely waved off the compliment, excusing himself to get a drink.

Okajima then suggested an evening game;

"Isn't that more of a girls thing?"

Regardless of whether or not it was, the boys were soon talking about who they liked; Yada came out on top, followed by Kanzaki

"So Nagisa, how about you?" Maehara asked, bringing Nagisa out of his thoughts.

That question took Nagisa off guard; he never really thought about girls in the romantic sort of way; always trying to live up to his mother's standards and keeping to her schedule. He'd admit when girls were pretty or hot, but he never actually thought of pursuing r elationship beyond friendship, at least until he got his life sorted out.

That being said, he was grateful for any friendships he made with girls, and as stated previously, did consider Kayano…

….

Then it hit him.

….

Could he be crushing on his other best friend?

"Ain't it obvious?" Karma said as he came back in and after explaining why he had taken a fancy to Okuda (at which Nagisa began to pray that if they got together, they kept their rampages to a minimum). "Nagi likes Kayano."

Nagisa's face turned red, but he did not object or deny.

"You liiiiiike her." Karma teased in a way not unlike a certain blue winged cat from a popular manga.

"...I hate you so much right now." Nagisa said weakly to his best friend. "Going for some air."

Nagisa snuck away onto the hotel's roof, where he turned his attention to the night sky, particularly the crescent moon from the window in the middle of the hallway, reflecting on the day's events.

Nagisa was not going to lie; taking down those punks…it'd felt good. He was starting to see why Karma did it; they deserved their come-uppance and he got an adrenaline rush beating them up. And who would believe them if they tried to report him?

This year was shaping up to be a good and interesting one.

And then it hit him:

The whole, kill teach in a year or the world will blow up.

"Yen for your thoughts?"

He turned to see Kayano walking up to him.

"Just thinking." He mused as she joined him. "You okay?"

Kayano nodded her head.

"They didn't do anything to us before you guys showed up…and honestly, it wasn't that bad."

This took Nagisa by surprise

"I knew you'd come for us." Kayano said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

That got a chuckle out of Nagisa

"I didn't really do that much…" He confessed.

"You still came to save us." Kayano reminded him. "So…what're you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air. You?"

"Koro-Sensei was snooping in on our girls talk and left when we turned the tables." Kayano shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the night sky.

"Been a while since I did this." Kayano mused. "I used to watch the stars with my sister."

Nagisa smiled weakly, inwardly trying to imagine what Kayano's sister looked like….and suddenly, Miss Yukimura's face popped into his head.

….

No way.

….

He'd look into that later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment. He returned to looking at the stars.

"I forgot how pretty the night sky can be." Nagisa used out-loud. "Almost as pretty as you."

Kayano blushed and stood up, looking at Nagisa with a serious look on her face.

"Wait…" Nagisa realized. "Did I say that out-loud?"

Kayano nodded, motioning him up on his feet.

Memories of his mother in one of her moods filled the blue haired boy. Nevertheless, he did as ordered and waited for a slap or punch, praying it would not be too hard…

Instead, he felt two warm objects touch his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw Kayano pulling away from his face, her eyes opening up and her smile returning to the warm one he was so fond of.

"Goodnight Nagisa." Kayano smiled as she hopped back to the girl's room. Before leaving his line of sight, she waved coyly at him, still smiling as she did so. "Maybe we can grab something before we head back tomorrow?"

Nagisa felt his cheek. It was warm…as was he…and it wasn't from the hotel's air conditioning.

He then realized what had happened, and nodded as Kayano disappeared back into the girl's room.

A goofy grin crossed Nagisa's face and his eyes began to shine as he made his way back to the boy's room. He ignored the boy's inquires as to why he was so happy, simply making his way to his futon and slipping into his blankets.

"…I'll tease you later." Karma promised.

XXX

After all the unpleasantness that happened, the class was given free reign the next day. The trio couple group, as Nakamura called them, had decided to squeeze in a shopping spree at the shops Kanzaki had suggested.

While Sugino and Kanzaki had rummaged and food some old games and Karma was haggling/ blackmailing a store owner into giving Okuda a discount (apparently Karma had sent a relative of this guy to a hospital for legitimate reasons), Nagisa and Kayano found their way to a cafe, where the green haired girl's attention was taken by the pudding on display.

A small stack of yen bills was placed on the table, and Kayano looked up to see a smiling Nagisa motioning her to go wild.

"You did say I had to buy you all the pudding you could eat, right?" He mused, "And don't worry, my dad's support money came in before we left, I got plenty of money."

In reality, Nagisa had helped himself to the cash in the punk's wallets. Sometimes, having tentacles had its advantages. Besides, after what they had tried to do, being broke was a small price to pay, no pun intended.

Kayano ordered some of every pudding flavor, and soon Nagisa was being tutored n what made Pudding the greatest dessert of all.

A lesson he welcomed.

"In fact!" Kayano beamed. "I'm working on an assassination based around it!"

"…That I'd like to see and hear." Nagisa smiled

"Sorry, no spoilers just yet." Kayano beamed before offering Nagisa a spoonful, which the boy accepted.

They then realized they had shared the same spoon.

…

An indirect kiss.

Their faces broke into a blush…but then a smile crossed their faces.

XXX

It was good trip, in spite of everything that happened. Sure, they may not have gotten any closer to killing Koro-Sensei, but Nagisa had tested out his tentacles, started to come to terms with puberty's 'romantic' aspects, gone on a date…and it had been a break from his mom.

"So…." Karma grinned as they walked home from the train station. "How was your date with the lady in green?"

"How was yours?" Nagisa retorted.

"..Fair enough." Karma shrugged. "So, what's on the agenda when we get back? Should we show the two Ts or the Virtuosos their place? I got some real good plans…"

Oh no. Nagisa thought. Whenever Karma had plans like that, it meant…!

"YOU ARE NOT USING ME AS BULLY BAIT AGAIN!" Nagisa snapped. "Not after what happened last time!"

"I know." Karma playfully pouted, before turning to his best friend. "What happened? There's something you didn't tell anyone else, not even chief."

This took Nagisa off guard

"Karma, what're you talking..?"

"You disappeared for a little while after we saved Kayano and Kanzaki. And I know your allowance isn't big enough to spoil Kayano, even with your dad's help. What happened?"

…

Times like this, Nagisa wished his friend wasn't so smart.

"…I don't want to talk about it." Nagisa said quickly. "We're almost home, I want to enjoy this high on life feelings as long as…"

"Is it about….yesterday?" Karma asked, uncharacteristically gentle in his delivery.

The bluenette looked down at his feet and let out a sigh before he nodded…

"Did they..?"

"No." Nagisa assured him. "I just talked them down and….went mom for a second."

A white lie. A nessacary one.

"I'd have paid to see that." Karma chuckled, then returning to best friend mode. "Nagi, you know you can talk to me, okay? I won't push it now, but the sooner you talk to someone who gives a crap, and let's be honest, your folks aren't exactly the best people to go to…."

Nagisa nodded in agreement…

And then, a thought occurred to him: Something that he'd needed for a while, and should've had when confronting the punks. Something that would prove useful as an assassin.

"Hey Karma?" He asked just as they were about to split off.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"….Can you teach me to fight?"

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Once again, this chapter is dedicated to story co-creator DragonReaperKing**

 **Next chapter: Confrontation Time**


	8. Training Trouble Time

**Training Trouble time**

"DODGE!"

Nagisa barely did as he was ordered, Karma's kick nearly grazing his chin as he began to slip to the ground. Fighting the urge to summon his tentacles, he barely managed to correct his postion and reached to grab Karma's leg, only to get sucker punched and fumble back as Karma tried to elbow him, He ducked and rushed to Karma, who held him at arm's length with no trouble

Karma blocked every punch and kick without trouble for a few more minutes before he saw how dead tired Nagisa looked; almost dripping in sweat and gasping for air

"Ok, break time." The redhead smiled

Nagisa let out a sigh of relief as he and his best friend enjoyed some sodas.

"So aside from helping me vent my frustrations in a way that doesn't end up with me pummeling someone into a bloody pulp…" Karma started

 _Thank kami._ Nagisa thought

"…Is there another reason you asked me to teach you how to fight?"

The blue-haired book looked down at his feet

"Well….it's kind of selfish, but….I don't want to rely on you to defend me anymore. I mean, we'll be entering high school next year..."

"As long as we kill teach."

"Yeah, and I started thinking about the possibility that we'd go to different schools."

Nagisa was no fool. Sadism aside, Karma could get into any school he wanted.

"I'm not saying that I'm tossing you aside or anything!" He assured an unconcerned Karma. "It's just that I don't want to hold you down. And the time you were gone I started to row something of a spine…."

Karma stopped his friend

"I got ya buddy." He assured him, taking a sip of his drink. "To be honest, I am going to miss you being the shy one of our pair. Same tie, you bring up good points and I like the new Nagisa; smart, tough…"

His smile turned evil.

"Karma, no."

His smile turned to a pout

"You never let me have fun." The redhead sighed. "And all I was going to say is that I'm rpoud you had the guts to ask a girl out. Finally proving you're a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean? And not letting you have fun? You've been beating the crap out of me for hours!"

"It's not fun if you don't fight back!"

They glared at each other, then smiled and laughed.

If only the two new that the day they spoke of would come in only a few months….

"Say Nag," Karma realized. "We got a while before your curfew….How about we finish these drinks, dry off and then go beat up some bullies? You know, see what you remember."

Nagisa whimpered and prayed this would go better than the last few times Karma had dragged, er….'invited' him to go with him.

Karma saw this

"And this time I won't use you as bait!" He promised.

AC

"I'm home."

Bully-Hunting for an hour had honestly gone better then Nagisa had anticipated; he only got hit three times! And never in the face!

 _It was actually kind of fun,_ he mused. _No wonder Karma does it._

"Where were you?"

Hiromi Shiota was a lovely woman. Many men stared at her and had called Nagisa's father a lucky man. He'd always felt pity for them, not knowing what she was really like.

And the way she had asked her question put him on edge, despite the fact he answered truthfully.

"I was hanging out with Karma and he decided that he's going to be helping me defend myself."

Nagisa thought his mother would approve and understand this. After all, as much as he hated to agree, he was a very pretty girl…. GUY! He was a very cute guy!

…

Felt wrong to think that, as true as it was.

And that cuteness attracted some of the weirdest perverts. Perverts that Karma wouldn't and couldn't always protect him from. And with hi training to kill Koro-Sensei while being in Class-E, being hounded by the other classes, a little martial arts knowledge couldn't hurt…though he doubted that it would help with his teacher unless he mastered his tentacles.

 _Mental note; train with Tentacles._

"Well, you should stay away from him. He's a bad influence. And behaving like that doesn't suit you"

That did it.

She could make him wear dresses. She could make him wear his hair long. She could go on and on about how he was going to live out her dreams and how he was too young and stupid to do anything on his own.

But insult Karma?

No.

That was where a line had to be drawn.

"He's my only friend and he's looking out for me! Unlike you! "

The air went cold. His mother got up from her seat and walked over to him.

' _Oh crabapples.'_

Nagisa knew that look. This wasn't his mother anymore….

AC

Once in his room an hour later, Nagisa stared at the ceiling as he waited for the stinging to leave his form. Unlike many other times, he had NO thoughts of his mom being in the right. This time, aseries of dark thoughts entered his mind

' _Stupid mom. What does she actually know about me? Nothing that she actually pays attention to….I could snap her clean in two._

He duldged in that fantasy…and he liked it.

 _She thinks she's so much better than me! She thinks she can make me her do-over just because of how she thinks she's made so many sacrifices for me! Well I've sacrificed for her, too! My self-respect, my social life…!_

The stinging from his tentacles grew more and more, but he paid it no mind, being so wrapped up in his thoughts.

' _Uppity, hypocritical, delusional cow! I could kill her and everything would be better! I'd make it look like an accident, I'd go live with dad and get a haircut…!"_

He then realized what he was thinking. "DAMN IT!"

He relaxed control of the source of the stinging and actually welcomed the pain of the eruption ;etting them run wild but not letting them hit anything aside from his bed and desk.

And then he realized:

He now had 60 tentacles. 60 spazzing tentacles

Oh…no.

They stopped moved and fell to the ground

"Nagisa?"

Panicking, the blue haired boy willed them back into his body and stood at attention.

"I just wanted to say sorry before i…" Hiromi paused when she saw the messy state of her son;s room. "What happened in here?"

He racked his brain for an excuse, he really did. But when no other option came, he answered:

"…I tripped."

 _Please buy it, please buy it, and please buy it'_ He begged in his head. Nagisa was in no mood t have another one of his mother's….momets.

"Silly boy." Hiromi smiled sweetly, as if nothing had happened. "Be more careful. Anyways, I came to say I;m sorry I snapped at you."

 _No you're not._

"You know I only do this because I love you, right?"

Nagisa nodded in understanding.

"I have to go into work, but I left dinner and breakfast. Have a good night and day, my princess!"

She then closed the door and left.

… _I literally cannot believe that worked._

Nagisa waited until he heard the door click before summoning his tentacles.

"This is going to put me so far behind."

He found his notes and added

 _Tentacle Tip #9 (_ _ **UTMOST IMPORTANCE**_ _) NO MORE TENTACLES CAN BE ALLOWED TO GROW_!

He wrote that as calmly as possible before grabbing his dinner and turning in for the night.

AC

Evidently, Nagisa wasn't the only one disappointed in a lack of progress.

Karasama stood in front of his superiors, who were not pleased with the lack of 'borderline' successful assassination attempts.

"They're kids, not soldiers." He reminded them. "And their target is beyond human."

His notes fell on deaf ears, and starting the next daym hw would no longer be their gym teacher.

 **Next: Takaoka Time**

 **A short chapter, yes. I apologize, massive writer's block and job hunting while working up in the Yukon with shoddy Interent. I'll try to update regularly now that I'm back in civilization.**

 **I recognize that I skipped over Hiromi's….episode and some events are happening out of order, but keep in mind, this is a fanfic and an AU. That and I cannot write parental abuse without feeling disgusted. A cop-out yes, but it is the truth.**

 **I and story co-creater DragonReaperKing welcome suggestions**

 **Read and review, would k=ye kindly? And keep safe**


	9. Takaoka Time

**Takaoka Time**

When he awoke the next morning, Nagisa made his way over to where his mother kept her makeup, what little she used. Finding what he needed, Nagisa covered up the bruises and injuries from Hiromi's….episode, as best he could before scarfing down his breakfast and making his way outside,

He was honestly surprised and very grateful she hadn't noticed her makeup supply dwindling, even with him using the bare minimum. On the one hand, her being so obsessed with living through him could be used as both an excuse/ reason for the failure to notice. On the other, it kept anyone from calling and inquiring about his home life.

The thoughts that came of that happening was always a mixed lot; half of him would be glad for her to be seen as she truly was by the whole world, and he would probably be sent to dad. But the other half would blame himself for destroying his family even more and remember all the good things his mother had done for him.

Finished with the makeup and being grateful that Gym wasn't until a little later that day, Nagisa let out a sigh of irritation, anger and exhaustion.

' _Mom REALLY is an unstable woman. Seriously, those are some bad mental health problems she has.''_

It wasn't the first time he had thought this, and it wouldn't be the last. However, this time the realization stayed with him far longer; as did his thoughts on using his tentacles on her to extract some sweet, sweet revenge for all the crud she had forced onto him!

And he had some ideas, oh boy, did he have ideas

First, after unleashing his tentacles and relaxing control of them long enough for her to realize what he had, he'd slam Hiormi into the ground as many as times as she had hit him, being especially areful to make sure she stayed awake long enough to feel it all, Then he'd shut her lips as he told her to grow up and be an actually loving mother who was happy to have him in his life (considering her how thinsg between his father and grandparents had gone between them an her) or just toss him out. If she called his bluff, he'd live on the streets for a couple of days before going to the Akabanes and then telling his father…

A fantasy that sated him slightly and tempted him greatly…before once again, the thoughts of the good times with his mother returned to him and he became ashamed and disgusted with himself for thinking those thoughts. He slapped himself on the cheeks, being careful not to mess up the makeup or hit any of his bruises

' _I'm better than her._ ' Nagisa reminded himself. _'No need to stoop to her level.'_

The thoughts stayed with him all the way up the mountain to school and until he sat down in his desk, ready and delighting in the prospect of learning…at least in part to forget about what had happened last night.

If only the world would give him the courtesy.

AC

"The government is disappointed in your progress." Karasama said bluntly. "In spite of the fact that you are still junior high students, they feel that you should've been closer to my level by now. Because of that, they have elected to have an old college of mine to take over in my place. The single best teacher in the art of assassination and producing model soldiers."

That did not sit well with anyone in the room, especially not our blue haired hero.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Nagisa asked himself. _Seriously? What?_

"He's waiting outside."

Their new teacher was a rather large man with a pronounced gut but still being very muscular from years of intense training with a very friendly look on his face,

"Hi there!" He beamed. "My name is Akira Takaoka, I'll be your gym teacher starting today. Let's have some fun, okay?"

He then emptied out a bag he had been carrying with him; revealing cakes, eclairs, Swiss rolls

"I have sort of put on a bit of a paunch…." Takaoka chuckled. "But, not to worry! I'll be in tip-top shape by the time you guys are in peak conditioning! Now, chow down and enjoy; I didn't break bank just to admire these."

And that's what they did before doing their usual gym routine.

AC

At first, things seemed…good.

It was nice to have a teacher who treated the students of Class E like kids for a change and the treats were certainly good incentive.

But there were already some signs this wouldn't end well: First and foremost, Takoka's insistence on the kids viewing him as a father-figure. Hara had been right on him being Karasama's polar opposite and a teacher who becomes a parental-like figure will no doubt bring out the bets in a student…but the best ones like that wer unintentional or not tried for…

That, and Nagisa felt that Takaoka was disrespecting his and the other students' fathers. In a few cases, like with Kanzaki's, he'd have been fine with that. But not with his.

Was Mr. Shiota perfect? No, certainly not. He was a cowardly man and had left him in Hiromi when she became too much, and his job was nowhere enough to support both himself and his son. BUT! He was also a 100% positive and loving presence in Nagisa's life since day one. Even with the separation, he kept in contact with his son and tried to help him deal with Hiromi. They had plans to meet up for sushi soon, an occasion Nagisa looked forward to immensely.

Second was something others may have missed. It wasn't lost on Nagisa that Takaoka kept glancing at Karasama, his smile changing slightly when he did so before frowning whenever Karasama was inevitably and invariably not paying attention. The man hardly gave Bitch-sensei a glance (not an easy task for any straight man, Nagisa mused) but was almost enraptured by Karasama's presence.

Was he…in love with Karasama? It'd explain why he never gave Bitch-Sensei the time of…

Wait.

No.

No, no.

That was not a 'notice me sempai' smile and frown.

No, Nagisa saw that the smile and constantly looking was one of smugness and arrogance…like the ones Hiromi had whenever things seemed to be going her way and she wanted to remind him to make it stay that way.

But the next day solidified Nagisa's suspicions that Takaoka was NOT what he appeared to be.

"Things will be tougher from today and onwards, but keep up the good work and you'll get more sweets." He had assured them.

This was to be expected/ common sense: First day was setting the bar, then you get into the nitty gritty of the subject and training.

"Here's the new layout of classes." Takoka started as he handed out a schedule

"10 PERIODS?!"

"TRAINING UNTIL 9?"

"It'll be tough, I know." Takoka agreed with the students. "But in the end, you'll be lean, mean, fighting machines. No pain, no gain and all that."

"What about studying?" Maehara asked, only to receive a knee to the face from their teacher. The fact that his smile never vanished confirmed all of Nagisa's thoughts and fears:

Takoka was Hiromi if she had been a successful army operative. Complete with the 'listen to me or I beat you', as was proven when he smacked Kanzaki to the floor when she asked if Karasama could come back to teaching them.

Said preferred teacher and Koro-Sensei both stepped in and told the man to stop what he was doing, but….much like that bastard Ono, Takaoka reminded tehm HE was in charge of the students now; complete backing from the UN and all.

"How about this?" Takoka suggested, producing a knife that he tossed to Karasama, who caught it like second nature. "You chose your best student and we spar. They land a hut on me, I cool off…Heck, they do that and I'll personally get the UN to make you their teacher again. But if I win…No more complaining to Daddy, kay kiddies?"

"Fair enough." Karasama said looking over the students, all panting for breath. "I chose…Nagisa Shitota."

AC

On the outside, our hero reacted much like his classmates in Karasama's choice: With confusion and fear for his life.

On the inside however, Nagisa smiled evilly at the prospect of whooping this fat soldiers' ass, especially when he threw off his jacket and ushered the blue-haired boy to bring everything he had.

' _I've been ITCHING for an excuse to…!'_ He tehn remembered who he was fighting. _'No, I can't use what Karma taught me, it wouldn't do any good. And of course my tentacles aren't an option…..'_

The man in front of him licked his lips, obviously guessing that Nagisa was beginning to fell stressed as he felt the weight of the knife that was forced into his hands.

Karasama whispered to him.

"This is combat to Takaoka. Just hit him once and get out. You're an assassin. Not a solider."

And that's when our hero understood what was REALLY happening:

' _I don't have to beat him.'_ Nagisa realized. _'I just have to KILL him.'_

So, he smiled his usual smile and walked as if there was absolutely no problem at all. He just walked with his smile up until he walked right into the teacher…

And then swung his knife upwards, delighting in the sight of the bullying man as he lost his balance and began to fall. With that, Nagsia decided to have a wee bit of fun; wrapping two tentacles along his leg, he delivered a kick to the drill sergeant's gut, sending him crashing to the ground before Nagisa maneuvered around him and placed the blade to his throat.

"Looks like I win, Taka-Baka-sensei."

…

….

"Lame!" Karma teased in spite of his shock and pride; his best friend took down someone on Karasama's level, and he had personally taught him that kick!

A thought then occurred to Nagisa

"Wait, was I supposed to use the dull edge?"

A familiar tentacle took the blade out of his hand, and he chuckled as Koro-Sensei began to lecture Karasama on letting him use a real knife… before the octopus turned his attention to him.

"And you, Mr. Shiota, should not showboat. While impressive, that kick left you open to a counterattack. An assassin gets in and tehn out."

"I understand sir."

He was brought out of his musing when Kayano took him into a hug

"Are you okay?" She asked

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Takaoka, foaming at the mouth and in pure rage. "Is this how you treat your father..?! I oughta…!"

"I have a dad." Nagisa said bluntly to the now foaming man. "He's not perfect, but he's a heck of a lot better than you…Takaoka-baka."

 _Oh wow. It felt good to do that. No wonder Karma does it._

"Lame!" Karma teased at his friend's nickname for the soon to be ex-teacher, just as the baka in question swung his fist downwards, with Nagisa dodging.

"Wow, look who's a sore loser." Nagisa mused. "I'll admit, we go again, I'll loose. But…hey, you made the deal…

' _Got to thank Karma again for all this training.'_

Our hero was so wrapped up pride of himself that he was shocked when Karasama suddenly appeared in front of him and knocked Takaoka to the floor, just as Prinicpal Asano appeared and fired the man.

"Well…how about we wrap up gym and learn something else?" Koro-Sensei suggested.

AC

Nagisa walked home with Karma that day, feeling much better and proud of himself. His popularity had sky-rocketed after that little spar, with the three bullies backing off once and for all and Kayano applauding him, even going so far as to share her pudding with him.

"So…" Karma beamed suddenly once they were off the Academy grounds, dropping his bag and motioning his pal to attack. "Think you can last an actual spar?"

Under most circumstances, Nagsia would've refused politely and returned home as quickly as possible, especially with his not fully healed bruises.

But, Hiromi was working late tonight, which was order-in-night. Besides, taking down a solider does spark confidence…if he could scare Takaoka, maybe he could last a little longer against Karma?

Only one way to find out.

"Bring it!"

Their kicks met each other as the spar begun.

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next: Fluff in flurries Time! AKA MAJOR SHIPPING CHAPTER**

 **Wow, one year mark on this baby! Glad to see all the love for the fic and apolgies for taking so long to update; major writer's block and busy.**

 **As a make-up, here is an extra scene for your pleasure:**

 **Extra scene**

"Why you little..!" Takoka growled to Nagisa, foam now visibly dripping from his mouth. "If my son talked like that, I'D BEAT HIM TO WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE! I'D WHIP HIM SENSELESS WITH MY BELT, AND HOLD HIS HEAD IN THE TOILET TILL HE WAS BEGGING FOR MERCY! I still don't see why the judge cut off my visitation rights."

Karasama ended the video, showing the UN who they had elected to replace him

….

….

"Really?"

He tehn threw the pictures of Takoka tortur..'training'…recurits.

….

…

"You chose HIM over me?"

The heads of the UN, even the most militant ones, hung their heads in shame.

"Just for that!" Korosensei, suddenly materializing, declared. "I'm giving all the corrupt politicians I know atomic wedgies!"

And he did.

The next day, all the papers and newshows had the same story; over 50% of the world's polticians had been delivered HORRIBLE wedgies; some over their heads, some stick in trees or flagpoles by their underwear seams…One president's underwear had pulled down so far, he was blinded and had to hop everywhere.

Long story short; the UN decided to let Karasama and the others continue what they were doing…at least until Koro-Sensei's deadline came closer.

 **Happy Holidays!**


	10. Tentacle Time

**Tentacle Time**

Where Nagisa a manga reader like his classmate Fuwa, he should've been able to see this coming.

What type of event was coming, one might ask.? Why its very simple, dear reader:

The arrival of his foil and counterpart.

XXX

"We're getting a new student today, class." Koro-sensei said early one day. "Please make him feel welcomed."

Into the room stepped two individuals; the new student, a boy with a towel wrapped around his head, accompanied by a man dressed entirely in white, revealing only his beady eyes.

Nagisa's pulsing headaches and itches returned en masse, much worse than ever before. He downed his water bottle in an attempt to lessen them and cover himself, to no avail.

"My name is Shiro." The man in white explained as he bowed. "This is my ward, Itona."

Itona made his way right up to Karma and glared at him.

"You're strong." He pointed out. "I'll have to crush you."

Karma simply smirked; a challenge? He was delighted.

"Bring it on."

"Please don't encoura..." Nagisa started before the new student then turned his glare on our herp, glaring at him with all his might and silencing him.

"Now, now." Koro-Sensei called. "It's all well and good to want and mingle, but class is in sesseion."

"Of course, of course. Please, forgive him. He was home-schooled until recently." Shiro said. "Itona, say hello."

The new boy turned to face Koro-Sensei, have him a look over, opened his mouth and said:

"Hello…brother."

Before anyone could inquire as what the boy meant by his words, one of Koro-sensei's tentacles was sliced right off…by one of five white tentacles coming Itona's forehead.

" **Where. The Hell. Did you get those tentacles?"** Koro-sensei glared in anger, his head turning black in rage and his teeth grinding.

Itona then spun downwards, ridding Koro-Sensei of his leg tentacles

It was then that everything clicked with Nagisa: the pulse he got whenever Koro-Sensei was around were the same as Itona.

 _Tentacle tip #10: Tentacle users **CAN** sense each other!_

The newest tentacle user attacked Koro-Sensei, who dodged...only to loose another tentacle. All turned to see Shiro had a wrist mounted blaster filled with Anti-Sensei bullets...and another with a ray that made Koro-Sensei as stiff as a board.

"We're going to be bringing you down, Koro-Sensei." Shiro annouced with glee. "Go wild, my student!"

And Itona did just that; putting their teacher on the defensive. Throughout teh fight, his eyes never lefyt Nagsia.

' _Oh crap.'_ The blue-nette thought. _'He knows. HE KNOWS!'_

His pleading and wanting for Koro-Sensei grew. Itona had only locked eyes on him, Karma and Koro-Sensei. Based on the way he carried himself, there was nothing keeping him from revealing what Nagisa feared the others finding out.

He had no alibi or lie for that.

But, as the fight went and Shiro ranted about Itona being made to kill Koro-Sensei, Nagisa noticed that the white haired boy had also shot Kayano a look. That logically only lead to two possiblities: Either she was stonger than she let on...or...

And for the first time, a thought occurred to him. Well, not the first time. It had crossed the recesses of his mind before, but he gave it no thought:

The pulsing also happened whenever Kayano was around.

Was she a tentacle user?

Questions to be answered layer.

In another verse, Itona would've eventually been stopped when Koro-Sensei had ridden the boy of his tenacles through taking his students' Anti-sensei knives and then trapped him in shedded skin.

But not here.

Here, while the teacher was panting, Itona turned his attention to Nagisa.

"You."

He leapt towards our hero; his goal clear.

"ITONA! FINISH KORO-SENSEI FIRST! LEAVE THAT BOY!"

XXX

In spite of everything, Nagisa was calm...and he smiled at his attacker.

Itona's tentacles flew wildly and where without a doubt powerful; destroying most of whatever they touched. And Itona himself looked very fit; easily being able to fight Karma and the others.

And yes, Nagisa was still weak bodied...but he had one advantage over his attacker: He ahd been practicing his tentacles in secret and found out a few things he was certain had not occurred to his white-haired countepart

Nagisa wrapped 20 tentacles around his arms, then using the remaining tentalces to keep his feet on the floor. So when Tonality brought down his tentacles, he war surprised to find the blue-haired boy caught them: two beneath his right arm, another two in a vice grip over his head...and the other on the floor, as it ahd but cut by the knife in Nagisa's mouth.

Still, this wasn't enough, so Itona threw down a punch...which Nagisa blocked with his own, slicing off the two tentacles in the vice grip before doing so.

If their life was indeed a manga, this would've been a full page spread: The clashing of fists, with winds of an impact knocking those with lesser strength and minds outright

Itona suddenly tensed for a second, feeling hot breath and a constriction around his chest. He turned just as a snake reached to take a bite out of him and he stumbled, allowing Nagisa to slam into his stomach shoulder first and send him flying into Shiro, who caught him readily.

Itona however, was out cold. Shiro glared at Nagisa and readied his Anti-Sensei blaster, only to be grabbed by his target.

"Teachers. Never, Hurt, Students." The yellow octupius growled. "Now, leave."

"Fine. But you'll see us again, Koro-Sensei. And you, boy..." Shiro growled at Nagisa. "I'll be watching you. I have an idea where you got whatever set my charge off, and If I'm rigt, I'll make sure you pay for it."

The two then vanished, leaving so many unanswered questions.

"...So, who wants a half day?" Koro-Sensei asked, breaking the silence

"Well too bad!" The tentacled teacher smirked. "Get ready for Math!"

Everyone groaned.

XXX

In spite of the crazy beginning of the day, everything seemed to proceed as usual. Irina failed to gain Karasama's attention, Koro-Sensei avoided assassination attempts without effort...

The highlight had been Fuwa's story of how Koro-Sensei and Itona could be brothers.

The one downside? Nagisa's popularity at taking down Itona. In spite of sounding taht the old Nagisa would've been proud of, it did nothing to quell the worry filling the blue haired boy's being

' _Keep it cool, Nagisa'_ Our hero told himself, praying his teacher wouldn't make the connection of him having tentacles. He had no doubts his fellow students wouldn't...but still. Said tentacles were itching to burst and let loose, almost radiating blood lust to HIM!

So, when the bell rang, he was NEVER happier to get out and away from the others, even contemplating using his tentacles to get home as soon as possible, consequences be damned (Koro-Sensei couldn't hamr hi...wait, that left his mom open...oh well, a risk he was willing to take)..until a spot of familiar green hair caught his eyes.

Nagisa caught up with Kayano, who smiled at him

"Finally got away from your adoring fans?"

"Hardly." Nagisa retorted. "Terasaka and them want to fight me, Karma and Mr. Karasama want to up training and Bitch-sensei...honestly, she scares me sometimes."

Kayano frowned.

"Most guys would LOVE being in such big boobs."

'Most guys don't deal with a psychopath of a mom who has aged graceully.' Nagisa thought to himself.

"Come on, you're my best friend aside from Karma." He pointed out.

"That was freaky, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think Itona's deal with you was?"

The worry returned, if only for a moment

"I mean, no offence, but you're not the scariest kid in the school."

And now he felt insulted

He could ask her, he knew that. It was so simple to do. Just ask

' _Hey, did you notice that Itona gave you a glance as well?'_

But he didn't.

After the stressful day thus far, Nagisa didn't want to add any more drama. This little bit of banter was what he needed.

"He seemed kind of out of it." Nagisa honestly answered. "I'm more surprised I was able to hold him back."

"Guess Karma training you is working out, huh?"

"Someone say my name?"

The redhead and Okuda appeared alongside them, said redhead taking his best friend in a neck grip.

"Having another moment of badass again, Nagi? If you're this good already, maybe Ishould try and take over for teach!"

"Please don't." Kayano begged, horrifying images filling her head.

"He's really not that bad." Nagisa and Okuda assured her, the shy girl's comment getting Nagisa's attention. He remembered Karma had expressed interest in the chemist on the class trip...When had that happened.

"So, what's everyone's plan for the weekend?" Karma asked. "I'm going with sis to visit my grans."

"I'm going to helping out at my family's shop." Okuda confessed.

"Well, i was thinking of checking out that new pudding shop." Kayano explained. "But my folks are out of town and didn't leave a heck of a lot of Yen..."

Karma jabbed Nagisa with a shoulder and motioned to the green haired girl.

"Um..." Nagisa asked. "W-when were you thinking of going?"

Kayano saw this, as well as Karma and Okuda backing away slightly.

"Tomorrow? Around 3?"

"I can take you." Nagisa offered. "My dad's support came in...Of course, if you don't want to, I'd compeltly under..."

"I'd love to." Kayano cut him off.

...

...

"So...pick up at 2:30?" Nagisa asked

"2:30."

Karma and Okuda fought the urge to squeal in joy, settling for a high five

"Remind me to tell Nakamura." Karma whispered.

XXX

Thankfully for Nagisa, his mother was at work, giving him some time to work. Not on homework. No. This was much more important:

He had to hide the vial of Anti-matter fluid. If Itona had proven anything, its that anyone could get them. And while Shiro seemed to have a more 'effiecent' way to do them, he couldn't run the risk. He had to hide it.

The problem was...were?

Under the bed?

Most obvious place.

The closet?

Another obvious pick.

One of the drawers in his desk?

Maybe...but that was another obvious pick. And besides, like the above two; is mother could easily find it in one of those.

His uniform?

He walked to school everyday, it'd probably fall out. And one, possibly two, tentacle users aside from Koro-Sensei were bad enough.

Nagisa racked his brain, trying against all hope to come up with a solution to this problem.

"Think, think, think!"

He spied something: under his door there was a partially uplifted doorstop. Taking out the vial, he looked at the spot. It sure wasn't too obvious; he could forget about it, yes...but still remember it.

Finding no other alternative, Nagisa stuffed the vial into the flap an dused some tape to block it off, using his tentacles to push down to make sure it stayed. And not a moment to soon, as he heard the door click and his mother walk in.

"Hi mom."

"Hello sweetie, how was school?"

"We had a new student, but he got expelled for picking fights." Nagisa said.

"Classic E-buliding student behaviour." Hiromi mused as she poured herself a drink, Nagisa getting some of teh dinner supplies ready. Once again, she'd barely give the mostly premade meal any thought. "Still, at least this nw teacher of yours is on top of bad apples."

"I...also...kind of...maybe...have a..." Nagis paused, trying to find the best words to appease his mother and get her permission for what was coming next. Finding no other words, he came clean:

"...I have a date tomorrow."

Hiromi's eyes shot up and she marched right into her son's face.

"Who?"

Nagisa weakly took out his phone and showed his mother teh picture Karma had taken as they left for class that day.

"Her name is Kayano Kaede." He explained. "She's new, but very nice..."

Hiromi's eyes widened and am smile appeared on her face.

"Your first date!" She beamed, taking him into a hug and smothering him with kisses. "Oh! I think I have a good jacket laying around somewhere...where are you planning to go? Plans on what to do? Oh, what are her parents like?"

It would be a long, but good night at the Shiota household that night as Hiromi hounded Nagisa for details and offered some good ideas.

XXX

Shiro, aka Kotaro Yanagisawa, prided himself on the fact he was not an idiot. Perhaps a little too much, but try telling him that without getting a black eye. His incredibly wealthy parents had spoiled of him and his good looks (snake eyes aside) and made many look the other way in how he treated others, so being told he was wrong or in the wrong was almost a foreign thought to him.

Back to the above; he was no fool: He had suspected someone would come across his old lab, and inwardly cursed himself for not taking care of that sooner. But at the same time, it wielded an oppertunity:

He had seen the blue-haired boy at his lab the night everything went wrong thanks to a closed-circuit TV. In hindsight, Shiro probably should've gotten after the boy a little sooner. But Itona needed conditioning and he had been having such fun creating his alternate persona.

Besides, seeing another person survive the Anti-matter tentacles proved his theory still could have some merits. And as for the boy? Not a problem.

All it would take is a little digging and favours being called in; as wealthy as his family was, on top of what the UN was paying him on the information he gave on Koro-Sensei, it would be done by the end of the week at the latest.

"Sensei!"

Speaking of wards!

"Awake Itona? Go back to sleep; you'll need energy for the next batch of treatment. Dinner'll be here shortly."

"That...blue...weakling...!"

"Relax, my ward. Relax." Shiro hushed his pet, upping the sedative. "We'll deal with him soon enough. But for now? We wait and plan. Strength is important, but with information to direct it, it is useless."

Itona wanted a rematch? He would get it

And this time, he'd win.

XXX

"Okay, just be cool Nagisa." He told himself as the door to the apartment Kayano called home the next day, just as said door suddenly opened. "Everything's fine, just have a good time with the girl you can't get out of your heaa…."

Nagisa's jaw dropped as he dragged the 'a' in his speech; Kayano had opted to wear a sleeveless green dress and red scarf. She'd let her hair down as well, with waves of green cascading from her crown.

"So, how do I look?" Kayano asked coyly. "Figured I'd try something different."

"….Beautiful." Nagisa finally said, straightening his form and offering Kayano his arm. "Shall we go fill ourselves with delicious pudding?"

Kayano giggled and took Nagisa's arm, beginning the trek to the pudding restaurant.

"So, what did you last night?" Nagisa asked.

Kayano shrugged.

"Just watched some movies. You?"

"Got lectured by my mom for about the billionth time before I let this little event slip. Then she got off my case and started planning everything from tea to drink at the resteraunt to when and if she meets your folks..."

It was also one of the few times she seemed like a genuine mother, he mused. Still, he kept that to himself.

"I almost slept in; mom didn't let me go until 3 in the mornin g." He confessed "Thank goodness sensei shot me a text...not sure how he knew, however..."

"Well, when you can move at Mach 20...and he does care about us after major events. Like you tanking some tentacle user." Kayano mused, and the two smiled with a chuckle."He's pretty good, isn't he?"

"Best teacher I've ever had." Her date smiled, noticing a change in her demeanour; her norally sparky demeanour downtrodden. "So….what's on your mind?"

Kayano looked down at the ground.

"I just…remembered my sister. She was a teacher too, you know. Kind of an airhead sometimes, but she loved…."

"All her students." Nagisa smiled. "I know. She was my teacher. Ms. Yukimura."

The two stopped walking, and Kayano tensed, letting go of Nagisa's arm.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Itona attacked Koro-sensei." Nagisa admitted. "It's...kind of hard to explain..."

It was indeed: How do you explain that you have tentacles as well? A proper assassin (and anyone with common sense) knew not to tell everything, but Nagisa couldn't find a reason not to at least tell Kayano...or Akari, he mused, a half truth.

"Ever since sensei came along, I've been getting these...headaches."

"I remember." Kayano reminded him, her tone saying 'get to the point.'

"...And when Itona came in, i got those same headaches...and to be honest..."

This would probably alienate her from him for good, but while he was spilling his guts and soul out, he figured he might as well come out clean.

"..I've kind of had them around you too. But I didn't want to believe it. I've also seen a couple of your movies."

"What do you know?" Akari frowned.

"That you have tentacles on your neck and are...were...the younger sister of Yukimura-sensei" He explained.

"Then you know everything." Akari said, clutching her hand. "That I…"

"Used me?" Nagisa smiled. "Yeah maybe, but I should thank you. If you hadn't become my friend while Karma was gone, I'd never had the reason to even try and take out sensei…Though knowing what I do about you now, I'm sure you could've gotten out by yourself out of that kidnapping situation?"

This took Akari/Kayano for a spin. Her red herring….was okay with being such.

"Don't you get it, I faked everything!" She snapped. "The friendships…!"

"No you didn't." Nagisa smiled. "If you were really faking all of that, you would've left before now and left me alone. Come on, try to deny that."

The green haired girl couldn't.

"When did you become an expert in psychology?" She teased half-heartdely. "I know Koro-Sensei hasn;t been teaching that."

"Spend time with a psychopath mom with delusions of lost innocence." Nagisa shrugged, as if reading her mind. "You pick up a thing or two."

The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Seeing this, the boy's face took on a concerned look and he slowly walked over to her.

"Kayano, I mean Akari?" Nagisa asked. "C-can I hug you?"

The girl whimpered and nodded, letting the boy take her into a kind embrace. Nagisa let her wail in pent up sadness and rage…along with some relief.

"Please don't cry." Nagisa smiled. "Tears don't belong on your pretty face."

Kayano laughed lightly.

"You know, some people would say the things about you."

Nagisa tensed.

"Oh come on, not you too!"

Kayano began laughing, making Nagisa smile and stretching his hand out for a shake.

"I'll help you take sensei down." Nagisa promised. "And, I'll even let you deliver the killing blow. But for now, how about we get to the pudding place, stuff our faces, and have a good time?"

The girl nodded in agreement and slipped her arms around Nagisa's.

"Pudding ho!" They said together and raced towards their destination

A few minutes later, they reached their destination: It was a two floored resteraunt with a dance floor

"Welco…Nagisa?"

The boy turned to see a woman about Irina's age with short brown hair and petite bulid dressed in a waitress outfit.

"Auntie Sekai?" He asked, honestly surprised. "I didn't know you worked here?"

"Work?" Sekai smirked before turning to see who he was with. "I own this place, boyo. My usual waiter is si….Now less about me and more who this jade haired cutie with you is."

"Auntie…" Nagisa blushed.

"I'm Kayano Kaede." The girl smiled. "Nagisa's girlfriend, pending this date goes well."

Sekai smiled at this and turned to her staff, who all suddenly stoof behind her as if she was a dreaded drill Sargent.

"Alright everybody! Treat these two like royalty, make em fall in love! This is a 'failure is not an option moment!' DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"HAI!" The staff saluted.

"Come on you two." Sekai smiled as she motioned the two over to a table near a window and the dancefloor on the second floor. "Best seat in the house."

She then left them to go over the menus, delighting when her nephew helped his date into her chair.

"Um, Kayano?" Nagisa asked weakly.

"I meant what I said." She smiled mysteriously. "This date goes well, and NagKay becomes official."

Nagisa's face went red from heat and spotting the bathroom.

"Excuse me for a sec."

XXX

The assassination prodigy of Class-E let out a massive gasp for air and dosed his face in cold water. He then glared at his reflection

"Come on Nagisa!" He told himself. "Man up! Prove you don't have to drop your shirt or pants! This is about Kayano."

He looked at his reflection steeling his eyes.

"You took down a gang of thugs for her. She's the first person to treat you decently aside from dad and Karma. You can make this afternoon one of the greatest of her life, as well as yours. For crying out loud, you have freaking SUPERPOWERS! You stopped being a pansy the second you jumped off of that cliff!"

His confidence began to refill his form. With a smile, he pulled on his hoodie like a suit, did a slight spin and pointed to the reflection.

"Now get out there and win your girl!" He told himself, stepping outside.

"Sorry about that." Nagisa smiled as he sat back down. "Have you decided what to order?"

"I'm going to go with the rainbow platter; a bit of everything with fruit."

"Guess I'll try that too."

The puddings came shortly after, along with two pots of coffee. The two fleding assassins found themselves relaxing and having a good time until….

"Well lookie here."

It was Tanaka and Takada, from Class D. The two 'just barely not in E-building' brats who had brught Asano down on Class E when they ahd tried to bully Nagisa.

"Ah, hello again whoever you are." Nagisa said, not paying any attention to them. "Here for a date as well? You have actually decent taste."

The two blushed and stepped apart a little bit, as if trying to deny Nagisa's comment without saying anything.

"What are you Class-E scumbags doing here?" Takada asked, seemingly not realizing school rules did not carry out into the real world.

"Well, we were enjoying pudding and coffee." Kayano said, only to irk in disgust with Tanaka smiled at her.

"You must be new. Why don't you ditch this loser and come hang with…"

"Pathetic nobodies literally one mark away from being losers themselves?" Kayano smiled, inwardly irking at the two. "Sorry, but I happen to like cute losers with hairstyles that stick out. Not bullies."

"You know," Nagisa said, taking a sip of his coffee. "The truly mature and sensible person from ANY class would just leave people be. Mmm, good coffee. Gotta ask auntie what brew it is."

"Yeah, I mean, this just proves ow worthless you guys are." Kayano smirked. "This isn't the school, it's a public place. People can come and go as they please, no rules."

' _Thank you!'_ Nagisa mentally praised her for pointing out the flaw in their logic. Seriously, how old where these guys?

"So what? We're still better than you bit.." Takada started, only to feel something that was shaped like a knife at his throat.

"Care to finish that?" Nagisa smiled sweetly, but his eyes promising nothing short of pain. "Please. Go on... Finish."

"Nagisa, calm down." Kayano smiled, enjoying her swirl pudding. "You're making a scene in your aunt's restaurant."

"Yes Kayano." Nagisa simply twirled his blade and stuffed it into his sleeve while sitting back down into his seat

"It's actually not that bad." Nagisa mused. "We have teachers who actually give a damn about all of us, fresh air, beautiful scenery…and I'm not just talking about the forest if you know what I'm saying."

"Nagisa!" Kayano playfully swatted his head, a smile on her face.

"I just call it as I see it." He smiled back, thinking ' _Yep, defintely more pervy thanks to these tentacles.'_

"Stop being happy!" The two said, each of them grabbing one of them out of their chair. "You want us to kill you?"

Nagisa felt his restriction on his tentacles lessen, temptation to swat these flies filling his head. Looking over, he saw Kayano was not fearing the situation, actually swinging a leg back to hit her holder in a...certain place boys treasure.

These would prove unnesscary, as the two gonks were then grabbed by an enraged Sekai and thrown out the window into the dumpster below.

"GET LOST!" She then turned to the couple. "I'm so sorry about that; how about a free meal to go with those puddings? I know its usual dinner than dessert, but…"

"Thank you auntie." Nagisa smiled, making his aunt sigh, pat him on the head and hug him as she went to place an order and apologize to the other patrons.

"I take it she's…" Kayano started.

"On my dad's side, yeah." Nagisa confirmed. "And before you ask, I had no idea she owned this place."

The two finished their puddings and were discussing which ones were the best when:

"You know, something missing…." Nagisa said to himself before getting up.

"Bathroom again?" Kayano asked.

"No, I'm going to check out the jukebox."

Nagisa went over to the jukebox and searched for the song he was looking for.

"Nope…too J-pop, too 50's…Boy band, really? Definitely not…too Mozart…soundtrack of crappy movie….Why is it so hard to find a good romantic song?"

Then he found it.

Nagisa played his selection; Singles You Up. He offered Kayano his hand during the slow build-up of the song and escorted her to the dance floor. Once the song began to pick up, they let their bodies flow into the ryhtum, spinning, embracing and doing whatever they felt like, gaining the attention of others.

Sekai in particular teared at the sight of her happy nephew dancing with a cute girl, slyly taking a photo and shooting her brother a text.

' _He is going to hate me for this...but so worth it!'_ She mused to herself

The other patrons applauded the young couple as the song came to an end, and they took a bow.

"So, how'd I do?" Nagisa asked, making his date smile sweetly and whisper.

"NagKay is now official." She answered.

XXX

After pudding, the couple managed to catch the early show of the latest Sonic Ninja movie, despite Nagisa having seen it with Karma and Koro-Sensei earlier in the week. They enjoyed it immensely and could honestly say that they were saddened to see the day come to an end.

"I had a great time, Nagisa." Kayano smiled at the door to her apartment. "And I really mean that. This has been the best day I've had in a while."

"Good to hear." Our blue haired hero replied, not wanting their time togetehr to end and sharing her thoughts. "Thanks aga.."

He was silenced by two round objects on his lips and froze in shock and happiness:

Kayano was kissing him full on the lips.

This was really happening!

He closed his eyes and returned the feeling, cupping her face in his hands as she wrapped her petite arms around his neck. Time seemed to slow for them, and they could care less. Nagisa's tentacles came out of his neck gently flowing in the air. Kayano's own did teh same, her two tentacles grabbing one of Nagisa's.

Miraculosly, no one else saw this.

They parted for air reluctantly, and the green haired girl smiled as she walked into her apartment.

"See you Monday….Nagi-chan."

"You too…Kaya-chan."

And with that, he'd leapt down to the streets (not hurting himself this time) and walked back home to sleep and dream happy thoughts.

He was unaware his tentacles had doubled again.

XXX

Meanwhile, Koro-Sensei watched Nagisa from afar.

The boy was clever in hiding his tentacles, he gave him that. But still, Nagisa was an amateur compared to him.

Kayano...or rather, Akari, was by far the best student in terms of hiding her trie feelings. And thsoe tentacles of hers? He'd have to be careful

Still, there was no need to confront Nagisa at this juncture; he seemed to have everything under control and was actually better at controlling his tentacles than the others he had seen.

Still...the reason for his deadline haunted his mind.

"I just pray those two survive this..."

 **To be continued...**

 **After all this time...** **I'M BAAAAACK!**

 **And opening the door to co-writers!**

 **I never realized how popular this story was, and with life currently throwing me a couple of hurdles, I suspect a co-writer might be a good idea. If you're interested, shoot e** **i** **ther myself or DragonReaper** **King** **a PM.**

 **I know,** **I kind of repeated the date from my 'Assassin with a mouth' stories** **, but hopefully the set up for a rivalry between Nagisa and Itona made up for that**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**


End file.
